


First Impressions

by NiteRunner



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 41,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiteRunner/pseuds/NiteRunner
Summary: Callie Matthews interviews members of Duran Duran, a certain bass player vies for her attention but she is not impressed at first........will she give John a chance to prove they can have a lasting relationship?
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

_New York, April 1983_

Callie headed to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of orange juice. She had just enough time to fix herself a quick breakfast. 

“Morning!” Michelle got out as she dragged herself over to the coffeepot. 

“And good morning to you too, I was just about to fix myself some breakfast, want some?” Callie asked, heading to the fridge.

“Yeah sure, that’d be great thanks! What are you having?” Michelle asked.

“Just toast and yogurt,” Callie replied, rummaging through the fridge. “It appears that I need to go grocery shopping today.”

“I’ll do it,” Michelle offered. “I’ll get off work before you do, just make a list of what we need.”

“Thanks,” Callie said as she sat their food down on the table. “The shopping list is on the fridge by the way.”

“So what do you have going on today?” Michelle asked, taking a bite of toast. 

“I’m supposed to be interviewing some members of a band called Duran Duran today,” Callie replied nonchalantly. “Apparently they’re really big over in England right now.”

“No way! Are you kidding me?” Michelle practically squealed.

“I’m guessing you’ve heard of them then,” Callie answered with a smirk.

“Well yeah! Their music gets played all the time and on MTV,” Michelle replied. “Do you know who you’re supposed to be interviewing?”

“Let me just check my notes,” Callie replied, grabbing her notebook from her bag. “Hmmm…..let’s see, looks like I’ll be speaking with John Taylor and Roger Taylor. Same last name huh? Wonder if they’re related?”

“Oooohhh you got the bassist and the drummer,” Michelle replied. “And no they are not related,” she pointed out. 

“How is it that you even know all this?” Callie asked. 

“Maybe it’s from all the magazines I read, okay bought,” Michelle admitted with a slight blush. “But I couldn’t help it, Roger is so gorgeous, and John? Wow, he is hot.” She said fanning herself. 

“If they’re that popular then I’m surprised they let me have this interview at all, it’s usually the head writer that does these types of interviews,” Callie said thoughtfully. “Anyways I’ve got to go,” she said glancing at her watch. “This morning will be interesting I’m sure. So should I tell Roger you said hi?” she teased.

“Oh! Don’t you dare!” Michelle screeched, turning an interesting shade of red. 

Callie laughed as she checked out her reflection in the mirror by the door; she had made a perfect choice with the black short sleeved sheath dress she was wearing. “I’ll see you later,” she said grabbing her bag as she headed out the door and her day began. 

“So who are we interviewing with again?” John asked Roger yet again as the cab took them towards their destination. 

“We’re meeting with a journalist for _On The Scene,”_ Roger patiently reminded him. “They’re a big music magazine here in New York and in Japan. Her name is Callie Matthews.”

“Ooohhh….a lady journalist, that’s a switch,” John remarked, even more interested now. “Hopefully she’ll be a bit more entertaining yeah? All of these questions they ask are starting to sound the same you know?”

“Yeah they are,” Roger agreed. “I mean, honestly how many times can you answer the same questions over and over again before it gets bloody boring?”

“My thoughts exactly,” John replied. _This could turn out to be interesting after all_ John thought with a smile.

There was a knock on her door and Callie looked up to see the receptionist standing there. “Callie, John Taylor and Roger Taylor are here,” Beverly said with a smile.

“Alright, thanks for letting me know, I’ll be right out,” Callie answered as she stood up. Grabbing her tape recorder and pen and notebook she walked out to greet them.

John and Roger sat in the reception area waiting for Callie; they didn’t have to wait long. Just then a stunning brunette headed their way and John immediately took notice….. _Is that her?_ He wondered. She was in a word, stunning. John couldn’t but notice that she was rounded in all the right places, curvy in a way that more than appealed to him. She had chestnut coloured hair that fell down her back in loose waves and up close he noticed she had deep brown eyes……full red lips. She stopped in front of him and he got a whiff of her soft, seductive perfume. The way it smelled on her was absolutely intoxicating and he wished he could lean in closer letting her scent tease his senses. 

Callie spoke then breaking John out of his trance. “Hello, welcome to _On The Scene._ My name’s Callie,” she said introducing herself.

“Hi, I’m Roger Taylor,” Roger said as he shook her hand. Callie looked expectedly at John for a moment.

“Hiya, I’m John Taylor,” John said, a slight blush staining his cheeks as he took her hand in his. The moment his hand touched hers, he felt a spark that left him feeling a little more than a bit flustered. Callie just looked at John, he was still holding her hand, not letting go of it just yet and why was he looking at her so strangely? As if he’d been struck by lightning. Roger looked at his friend, what on earth was with John just now?

“Um John?” Roger asked.

John blinked and he looked to find that he was still holding Callie’s hand. “Oh! Sorry love, it’s nice to meet you by the way,” he said, blushing. 

Callie just smiled. “I’m glad to meet you both as well,” she said warmly. Michelle had been right; Roger was handsome, short dark brown hair, warm dark brown eyes and a great smile. And then there was John…..quite put, he was dangerously sexy; there was no other way to describe him. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a red jacket, black leather pants, white jazz shoes and a fedora. He was tall, easily over ‘6 feet, so tall that even in her heels, Callie still had to look up at him. He had dark brown eyes, long sort of shaggy reddish brown hair with the fringe nearly covering his eyes, and his smile…..but what caught her attention the most were those sculpted cheekbones, that strong square jawline and chin. She had felt a flutter in her stomach when their hands touched but she chose to ignore it. John was one good looking deliciously sexy man after all and it was just her body’s natural reaction to him. Perfectly normal after all, didn’t mean she had to act on it and she wasn’t going to. “If you gentlemen will follow me, we’ll go ahead and get started,” Callie said motioning for them to follow her. 

Callie then turned and led them down a hallway with John and Roger following closely behind. John couldn’t help but appreciate the way her dress molded her curves, especially the curve of her luscious ass. He couldn’t help himself, he was just itching to get his hands on those curves……she was built the way a woman should be, curves, full breasts and that tempting rounded bottom…..John had to literally put his hands in his pockets lest he be tempted to actually reach out and grab those hips. Roger just looked at John as he gave him a knowing look. John just smiled as he shrugged his shoulders; hey he was quite enjoying the view from back here after all. He’d behave and just look and not touch…..for now anyway.

Callie led John and Roger to the conference room and invited them to have a seat; she noticed right away that John took the chair next to hers. After offering them refreshments, Callie got down to business, doing what she did best. 

During the interview John tried his hardest to flirt with Callie, he turned on the charm…. but she was not impressed at first. _Typical musician! Humph! Thinks all he has to do is smile and a girl will fall at his feet! Well not this girl!_ Callie thought as she kept her focus strictly on the interview. She managed to keep it strictly professional between herself and John. And then 45 minutes later, the interview was over. Callie stood up as she concluded the interview. “Thank you again John, Roger,” she said as she shook their hands again. “It was lovely talking with you two.”

“It was nice talking with you Callie,” John said as he took her hand, again holding it longer than necessary and she saw him actually blush before he let go. She smiled at John, he seemed really sweet if a bit flirty before she gathered up her things and went back to her office. 

John and Roger walked back to the reception area to wait for a car to take them back to the hotel. Roger noticed how quiet his friend was and commented on it. “You ok there Johnny?” he asked.

John sighed quietly. “I can’t stop thinking about her,” he finally admitted.

“Who?” Roger asked.

“Callie,” John sighed again, his face turning pink.

Roger was surprised. “Johnny, you just like literally only met her just now. She must’ve really gotten under your skin.”

“I’m not kidding Roger, the moment our hands touched, I felt it, a jolt….that’s never happened before…..I’m completely smitten with this woman. Not that it matters I guess, I don’t think she was interested,” John said quietly, his head down.

“Yeah you were kinda obvious about it,” Roger pointed out kindly. “Look, she probably can’t be seen flirting back with her clients’ right? Well the interview is over; why not see if she’ll have lunch with you or something? Then you might have a better clue as to whether she’s interested or not.”

John perked up at the suggestion. “That’s not a bad idea Roger, thanks,” he said as he headed back to the elevator to catch Callie in her office.

Callie noted the time on her watch, it was noon already. “Yep time to go grab something, then I’ll come back and work on this article. She locked up her desk, grabbed her purse and was out the door. She pressed the button for the 1st floor and got in, the doors closed shut just as John got out of the second elevator. 

John went straight to the receptionist’s desk. “I need to speak with Callie Matthews please,” he smiled. The receptionist smiled as she gave John directions to Callie’s office. John walked and knocked on her door but he was disappointed to find that her office was empty. Dejected, he got on the elevator for the 1st floor. John sighed as the doors shut behind him. He’d been hoping to catch her but he’d been too late.


	2. Chapter 2

Callie walked through the underground garage to where her car was parked. Unlocking the door, she got in. She sat for a moment before putting the key into the ignition. Despite her best intentions John had gotten to her. She couldn’t stop thinking about him…. _You know he really is gorgeous and wait was he actually flirting with me?_ Callie wondered. She had to admit to herself that she was actually rather flattered by his attention. She wasn’t used to that sort of thing happening. And that British accent of his was so sexy she’d been afraid of melting into a puddle at his feet. She had been thoroughly flustered by him but she’d done her best not to let it show…..and that jolt of electricity she’d felt when he’d held her hand….oh my and for a moment she wondered if he’d felt it too. Maybe that was why John had reacted the way he did. He seemed really nice though…..Then Callie shook her head. _Oh well what does it matter? It’s not like I’m actually going to see him again anyways. A guy as gorgeous as he is belongs with a model or actress on his arm, probably already has one, a blonde most likely._ Callie sighed. _Well that was that_ she thought as she went to start the car. She turned the key in the ignition and nothing. She tried it again but the car simply would not start. _Must be the battery_ Callie thought as she sat there silently fuming. _Or maybe just time to call it quits and get a new car altogether._ She would just go back inside to her office and see if Michelle could come get her. 

There was a soft tap at her window and she jumped, surprised to see John standing there. He was the last person she expected to see standing there! _Oh my this can’t be happening_ Callie thought as she rolled down the window. 

“Having a bit of trouble there are you love?” John asked her.

“Yes it seems that way, stupid car won’t start and I was about to go to lunch.” Callie sighed, half laughed in frustration. “I’m surprised to still see you here. I thought you would have left by now.” _So why am I glad that he hasn’t?_

“Well I was kind of hoping for the chance to get to talk to you again,” John answered shyly, with a slight blush. 

“Oh?” Callie asked. _Maybe I was wrong about John, maybe he isn’t just a flirt after all…._

“I was about to go get lunch myself, I’d love it if you would join me,” John offered hopefully.

Callie found herself smiling back. “Sure, I’d love to have lunch with you John,” she answered. Why not she reasoned? It was just lunch after all it wasn’t like they were going out on a date or anything.

“You would?” John asked, and Callie was surprised that he almost sounded afraid that she would turn him down. “Great! What sounds good to you then? Steak? Chinese? Seafood?” he asked. 

“I’m definitely in the mood for some really good Chinese food,” Callie responded. “And I know just the place to get it,” she grinned.

John smiled back as he leaned on her window. “I love a woman who knows what she wants,” he said giving her a downright sexy grin. The way he smiled at her was giving her butterflies again and she blushed as she looked down for a moment. John couldn’t stop smiling, he loved to see her face turn that shade of pink and he had a lot of thoughts about how else he could make her blush like that. “Never let it be said that I kept a lady waiting, so what are waiting for? Let’s go eat,” John said. Callie opened her door and locked it behind her, making sure she had her purse. “So where are we headed love?” John asked.

“There’s only one place to go to in Manhattan for some really good Chinese food and that would be _The Hanging Garden_ ,” Callie answered. 

“Lead the way then, shall we love?” John said, offering her his arm.

Callie smiled as she slipped her arm in his. “Let’s go, I’m hungry.”

“Like a wolf?” John teased. 

“You went there,” Callie replied, laughing. They walked out to the sidewalk and John hailed them a cab. Callie gave the driver the name of the restaurant and they were on their way. Fifteen minutes later they were being ushered to a back table out on the patio, it was such a nice day outside that John had suggested they eat out under the covered patio and Callie had agreed with him. John pulled out her chair for her and once she was seated, sat down himself. Callie already knew what she wanted; she ordered herself the pork fried rice with shrimp eggrolls and an iced tea. John remarked that sounded really good and he found himself ordering the same thing except he ordered a beer with his instead. Their food soon arrived and they both dug in. John paused as he held his chopsticks in the air, waving them for emphasis. 

“You know I have to tell you that I liked the questions you asked Roger and I today,” John remarked.

“Oh? How so?” Callie asked as she took a sip of her drink.

“Well, for starters they weren’t the typical questions we get asked over and over again. Your questions were actually thought provoking and I for one enjoyed answering them,” John stated. “Your questions were interesting and you asked us questions that focused on our music and not our personal lives.”

Callie smiled. “Well, I really enjoyed talking with you and Roger. I figured no one needs to know the color of your undies or whether you’re single or not,” she said. “Or any of the other typical questions they tend to ask.”

Suddenly John had a naughty grin on his face and Callie arched her eyebrow at him questionably as he then leaned in closer to her across the table. “I’ll be glad to answer that first question for you love, answer is I don’t wear any,” he smirked, watching as a blush flooded her cheeks. “And I’m not dating anyone. Not anymore, I was dating a model named Jade; unfortunately she turned out to be what my mum would call a gold digger. She was more interested in spending my money then her own,” he admitted quietly. 

Callie’s eyes widened in disbelief, she couldn’t believe what she was hearing! _How dare she? John deserves to be treated better than that!_ She thought, surprising herself as she came to his defense. Callie covered John’s hand with hers as she looked right at him. “If that’s the case, then you’re better off without her,” Callie said. “The right woman is out there and it won’t matter to her who you are or how much money you make, she’ll love you exactly for who you are. And I think you’re a pretty wonderful guy myself,” she smiled as a slight blush appeared on his face. He really was too adorable for words.

“Thank you for that love, I appreciate it,” John said shyly just before he suddenly took her hand in his own and slowly brought it up to his lips as he kissed the back of her hand. The moment his lips touched her skin, Callie thought it was a good thing she had been sitting down or her knees surely would have buckled beneath her, that touch of his lips had been a shock to her system, the things he was making her feel was dangerous, making her want things that she shouldn’t. She promised herself then to keep John at arm’s length……she wasn’t going to risk her heart getting broken again……she couldn’t afford to let him get too close or let herself fall for him. Callie blushed, speechless for a moment as John looked at her, his dark brown eyes intense, they were downright smoldering at her if she didn’t know better. Callie briefly wondered if John had felt the same thing that she had just now. 

The moment his lips had brushed against the back of her hand…..John felt as if he had just been struck by lightning followed by an overwhelming primal urge to just take Callie into his arms and kiss her senseless. He couldn’t help but wonder what it would finally be like when he kissed her and it was a matter of when not if. John planned on kissing Callie the first chance he got, hard, long, soft, and often. He sensed she was a bit skittish and wondered what sort of bloody fool would dare break her heart? John wanted Callie but he knew he would have to take it slow with her. John gently let go of her hand. “Sorry if I was a bit forward just now love,” John apologized. 


	3. Chapter 3

“Don’t be, it’s alright,” Callie said softly. “I guess I’m just not used to this sort of attention is all,” she added, letting the subject drop before turning her attention back to her food while John did the same, each lost in their own thoughts. They finished their meal in companionable silence and Callie was actually sorry to see that her lunch hour was almost up, in spite of herself, she found herself wanting to spend more time in John’s company but well it just wasn’t going to happen. “Thank you for asking me to lunch,” Callie said. “It was nice, you know?”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it and I’m so glad you came here with me. I always prefer the company of a beautiful woman,” John smiled.

Callie lightly scoffed at him as she lowered her head. “Don’t love,” John said gently. “You really are a beautiful woman you know, inside and out,” he said honestly as he reached out a hand to gently cradle the curve of her face. “And whoever made you feel otherwise was a damn bloody fool,” he added. 

John was rewarded with a genuine smile from Callie. “Thank you John, any woman would be very lucky to have you.” _At least John knows how to treat a woman, unlike that louse of an ex of mine!_ She glanced at her watch, “I hate to end this but I guess it’s almost time for me to head back,” she sighed. 

“Wait! Before we go, I want to ask you something,” John said. “Tomorrow is Roger’s birthday and we’re having a party for him tomorrow night at _Studio 54,_ ” John said. “I know it’s last minute and I’ll understand if you say no, but I would love it if you would be my date tomorrow night,” John said, getting the words out in a sudden rush. He looked at her hopefully…..time seemed to stand still as he waited for her answer. _Please say yes love_ he begged silently.

Callie looked sharply up at John, her first instinct had been to tell him no. But then her eyes met his and she found that she simply couldn’t do it, even while her mind said no, her heart was saying yes. What could it hurt to be his date for just one night after all? It’s not like they were going to go beyond that level, right? Her face softened. “I don’t have any other plans for tomorrow night, and yes I would love to be your date,” Callie finally answered. She’d have to go dress shopping tomorrow, luckily tomorrow was Saturday. 

John inwardly let out a sigh of relief. _She said yes!_ “I’m so glad you said yes love,” John said, giving her the biggest smile. “I realize that it’s all of a sudden so I don’t want you to worry about getting a dress, I’ll have one delivered to you,” John said. 

Callie was floored to say the least by John’s generous offer. “John, that is very sweet of you to offer, but I couldn’t possibly let you do that,” Callie said with a shake of her head. 

“It’s the least I can do. Please let me do this for you, I’m just so glad you said yes and I want to do something special for you love,” John said, pleading with her.

Callie gave John a long stare. “You’re not going to take no for an answer are you?” she finally asked, reluctantly giving into him. 

“No,” John answered with a sexy smirk.

“Alright, I’ll let you win this one,” she conceded, giving him a teasing smile of her own. “But don’t get too used to it.” 

“Thank you love, you deserve to be spoiled once in a while you know,” John remarked. Callie blushed. Again, letting a man spoil her was not something she was used to. 

“So tell me does the birthday boy have a date for tomorrow night?” Callie asked suddenly, getting an idea. 

“Roger? Nope, he’s single. He’s a bit on the shy side,” John answered. “Why? Do you know someone?” he asked, hopefully.

“As a matter of fact I do, I know just the girl. My friend Michelle would be perfect for him,” Callie said. She couldn’t believe she was setting up her friend with Roger; Michelle would either love or kill her for it! She thought with a grin. “Michelle is a bit shy at first, but I think she and Roger would really hit it off,” Callie added. 

“Brilliant! At least Roger won’t be without a date at his own party,” John said. “Thanks Callie, I know Roger will really appreciate it. Now let’s get you back and I’m going to stay until I know your car is working properly.”

“Thanks John,” Callie said as they both got up. Callie grabbed the check before John could, saying, “I’ve got this.” John just nodded as he placed some bills on the table for the tip. On the way back to her office Callie and John chatted the entire way there, the more they talked, the more it felt like she had known John forever and the more comfortable she felt around him. Callie called a local garage to come check her car and true to his word, John stayed there with her until he was sure her car would start and she’d be able to get home safely. 

“Here’s my number,” John said as he wrote down his number. “If you need anything, give me a call, or even if you don’t,” he added with a smile.

“I will,” Callie promised. “And here is my number and address,” she said as they exchanged numbers. 

“Thanks,” John said as he placed the note carefully in his wallet. “I’ll come by for you tomorrow night at 8.”

Callie smiled. “I can’t wait, I’m sure we’ll have a good time.”

John smiled back. “With you there how could I not? I wouldn’t expect anything less,” he said. “Be expecting a delivery tomorrow. Until tomorrow night love,” John said softly as he gently ran the back of his hand across her cheek. Callie shivered at the tender touch as John just looked at her, for a moment there she thought he might try to kiss her but then the moment was over and he was gone. Callie sighed; she still had the rest of the work day to get through. She wasn’t going to get anything done if she just stood there thinking about John. With that in mind she headed into the building to her office.

John caught up with Roger back at the hotel that they were staying at. “There you are Johnny!” Roger exclaimed when he finally saw him. “I was wondering where you had taken off to. You look a lot happier of all a sudden. So what happened back there?” Roger asked, grinning. He was dying to know.

“Oh, Callie and I had lunch together,” John remarked casually trying not to smile too hard. Roger gave his friend a knowing look, he was sure there was more that John wasn’t saying! “And we have a date tomorrow night,” John added. “I asked Callie to be my date for tomorrow night and she said yes.”

“Well done Johnny! I’m glad Callie said yes,” Roger said then grew quiet. He was happy for his friend but at the same time he found himself wishing he had someone too, after all, who wanted to be alone on their birthday?

John looked at Roger; he knew the other man was wishing he had someone to share tomorrow night with as well. “Well mate, have I got a surprise for you,” John began. “It just so happens that Callie’s best friend is available tomorrow night, her name is Michelle and she sounds absolutely lovely.”

“John!” Roger said, clearly embarrassed. “Not that I don’t appreciate it mind you, but you set me up with her best friend?”

John held up his hands. “It was all Callie’s idea; I had nothing to do with it. Besides I thought you would be thrilled,” John said. 

Roger smiled. “Sorry Johnny! And you’re right I am thrilled, at least I won’t be there alone without a date. It’s just kinda embarrassing that my friend had to find a date for me.”

“Nothing to be embarrassed about Roger, and who knows if this girl turns out to be the one, you can thank me later!” John grinned. 

“Well I guess you never know,” Roger agreed. “Stranger things have happened after all.”


	4. Chapter 4

Later that afternoon John went shopping for a dress for Callie. He had invited Nick along with him as he had an eye for women’s fashion. Nick suggested a boutique on Madison Avenue and so that’s where they headed to. Once inside John was a bit overwhelmed at the selection of dresses and he was glad he had thought to ask Nick to come along. Nick headed straight to a rack of Halston gowns with John following him. “So tell me more about this lady of yours,” Nick stated as he looked through the gowns.

“Where do I even begin,” John said almost dreamily. “Callie is just….well she’s beautiful. Long reddish brown hair, deep brown eyes, she’s tall, the same height as you I think. Full red lips, curves in all the right places, full breasts and the sexiest rounded ass I have ever seen on a woman. Quite simply put, Callie is built like a woman should be, all curves. The classic, perfect woman,” he sighed. “Great set of legs too,” he added. 

“I see,” was all Nick said, smiling as they continued to look while John did the same. From the way John described Callie just now, it was obvious to him that his friend was clearly already smitten with her. 

Then John found the perfect dress, one look was all it took and he knew it was meant for her. It was sexy yet classy just like Callie. John fingered the fabric, even the material felt sexy. He took it off the rack and held it up for closer inspection. “Find something you like there Johnny?” Nick asked. 

“Yes, I reckon this will do quite nicely,” John smiled as he looked the dress over. It was perfect. It was a halter style dress that tied around the neck, leaving her back and shoulders bare, it had a plunging neckline that would show off just the right amount of cleavage without showing too much. He couldn’t wait to see her in it, he could just imagine the way she’d look in it, and the way the material would hug her curves. He swallowed hard at the image and took a deep breath to calm himself down. 

“You made a perfect choice there Johnny,” Nick agreed. “Callie will look smashing in this dress.”

“Thanks Nick, I think so too,” John said and he wished he could see Callie’s face when she received the dress. He couldn’t wait to see her in it and he had a rather naughty thought that he wouldn’t mind seeing her out of the dress either and John felt his face flush as a certain part of him reacted to that mental image…..Pushing that thought aside John went to pay for the gown and gave them instructions along with Callie’s address to have it delivered the next day.

“I’m home!” Callie called out as she entered their apartment.

“You’re home early,” Michelle remarked as she was putting away the last of the groceries. 

“Yes well, that’s kinda a long story,” Callie replied. “But I brought dinner so we don’t have to cook tonight.” _Who am I kidding Callie thought as she sat down the pizza box on the counter, you left work early because you couldn’t stop thinking about John and you know it!_

“Cool! What did you get?” Michelle asked.

“Sausage and pepperoni pizza,” Callie answered as she sat the box down on the counter. 

“My favorite! It smells good, let’s eat, I’m hungry,” Michelle said, practically drooling as she dug out the paper plates while Callie grabbed cans of Pepsi from the fridge. They filled their plates with pizza and took the food and drinks out to the living room to sit in front of the tv. “So tell me, I’m dying to know, how did the interview go?” Michelle asked excitedly. 

“It was very um, shall I say interesting,” Callie replied, taking a bite of pizza. “You wouldn’t believe it if I told you, hell I can’t even believe everything that happened today,” she said. 

“So what are you waiting for? Just tell me already,” Michelle grinned, taking a big bite of her own pizza. 

“Where do I even begin?” Callie started. “John and Roger are really nice and even better looking up close,” she said with a light blush. “And then there’s John,” she sighed with a slight smile. “If I didn’t know better I’d swear he was trying to flirt with me during the interview.”

“He did? Really?” Michelle asked, clearly curious. “So what did you do?”

“Nothing, even if I had wanted to, I have to keep it professional,” Callie said simply as if it was a no brainer. “Besides, he probably flirts with every girl he meets.”

“Geez Callie, isn’t that kind of unfair? You don’t really know John well enough to say that?” Michelle said kindly.

“Maybe not, but I know the type,” Callie replied. “But it gets better. So after the interview they left and I went to leave to go to lunch but my car wouldn’t start. And you wouldn’t believe who showed up?” Michelle gave her a questioning look. “It was John; he asked me if I needed any help. I told him that I was just about to go to lunch but my car wouldn’t start. John said he was hoping to get the chance to talk to me again and then he asked me to have lunch with him.”

“So did you go?” Michelle asked excitedly.

“Yes I did,” Callie smiled. “We went to my favorite Chinese place in Manhattan, and you know it was actually nice, John is really nice, we talked and it just felt like that I’ve known him forever, he’s just so easy to talk to you know? And then John asked me out on a date,” Callie revealed.

“Seriously? Oh please tell me you said yes,” Michelle pleaded.

“I did,” Callie answered. “It just so happens that tomorrow is Roger’s birthday and they’re having a party for him at Studio 54. John asked me to be his date and I said yes.”

“You are so lucky,” Michelle replied almost wistfully.

“I’m not quite finished, there’s more,” Callie replied. “Turns out that Roger is single and I thought it was a shame that he’d be alone without a date on his birthday and John asked me if I knew anyone…….I told him I knew the perfect girl for Roger and I suggested you. You, my friend are going to be Roger’s date tomorrow night,” Callie finished. 

The look Michelle gave her friend was priceless. “I….Roger…..” she stammered. “I have a date with Roger? Roger Taylor? Are you kidding me?” she managed to finally get out while her face turned an interesting shade of red. 

“I am totally serious, you and I are going out tomorrow night with two very gorgeous, sexy guys,” Callie stated. “John is even getting me a dress for tomorrow night,” Callie added and Michelle gasped in surprise. “I know, I was completely blown away, I mean things like that just don’t happen to a girl like me,” Callie stated.

“Well apparently that’s changed. I think John likes you, as in it looks like he’s really interested.” Michelle said.

“What? No way!” Callie scoffed even as her face turned a deep shade of crimson. A gorgeous man like that interested in her? No way, Michelle had to be having her on!

“Looks like John isn’t the only one interested here. I think maybe you like John more than you’d like to admit,” Michelle said pointedly, giving her friend a look.

Callie looked at Michelle sharply. “No, you’re wrong about that. Especially after Anthony, no man is ever going to get the chance to ever break my heart again. Besides John is in a band, what sort of relationship would that be? Not being able to see him or be with him? No, that’s not for me thanks,” Callie declared. “I agreed to be his date and that is all, maybe he and I can be friends but that’s as far as its going.”

“If you say so,” Michelle said with a shake of her head. “John sounds really nice and I just think you’re missing out on getting to know a really great guy is all.” “Besides, I’m sure John is nothing like Anthony and how would you know if you don’t even give him a chance? How many guys do you know would stay with you until your car was fixed or buy a dress for you? He sounds like a great guy, I just hope you’re not making a mistake by pushing him away is all,” Michelle said seriously.

“I’m not,” Callie declared, not wanting to discuss it any further. Michelle’s words weren’t far from the truth but she wasn’t telling her friend that. “Now then, what are you going to wear tomorrow night?” she asked.

“I’m sure I have something suitable in my closet,” Michelle commented. “But if not, it looks like a shopping trip will be in order tomorrow.” 

“Hey, you know me; I’m always up for any excuse to go shopping!” Callie laughed as they continued to talk about John and Roger, and Callie couldn’t help but think about John later before she fell asleep only to end up dreaming of him. 


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Callie woke up to get ready as she and Michelle were going to go shopping. Just then her doorbell rang, as promised there was indeed a dress delivered from John. Callie thanked the delivery man and took the dress inside closing the door behind her. “Who was that?” Michelle asked as she walked into the living room.

“My dress was just delivered,” Callie smiled as she laid it carefully on the couch. _Oh my! He really wasn’t kidding about getting me a dress!_ She thought as she went to unzip the garment bag. Her mouth gaped open when she saw the dress John had chosen for her, the black halter style dress was outright sexy, there was no other word for it. “Is….is that a _Halston_ gown?” Callie stammered as she looked at the tag. 

“It really is!” Michelle joined in. “Wow John went all out for you didn’t he?”

“He even included a pair of matching heels,” Callie said. “John really is too much isn’t he?” she added, blushing. “But at least he has good taste, this dress is gorgeous!” 

“So go try it on already,” Michelle urged her. “I want to see how it looks on you.”

“Alright I’m going already!” Callie laughed as she grabbed the gown and shoes taking them into her bedroom. She carefully slid the luxurious material over her head and then took a look in the mirror, the dress was a perfect fit…..how John had known what size to get she didn’t know. She almost didn’t recognize herself in the mirror, the way the dress showed off her curves, she even felt sexy wearing it. Smiling Callie walked back out into the living room. “Well, how does it look?” she asked, twirling around. 

“Wow Callie! That dress is gorgeous and so are you! John won’t know what hit him when he sees you tonight!” Michelle said.

Callie smiled. “I don’t know how John did it, but it fits me perfectly,” Callie agreed. “Even the shoes are the right size. Well let me go hang this dress up and then you and I are going shopping.” The next thing Callie did was call John to let him know that she had received the dress. 

John was pacing back and forth in his hotel room. He wondered if Callie had gotten her dress yet, surely she should’ve gotten it by now he thought. He knew it was supposed to have been delivered this morning. Did she like it? Had he been too forward in even getting her a gown? Was it a bit too much? John sighed, he was about to call the store to check to see if it been delivered or not when his phone rang. Hoping it was Callie who was calling, he grabbed it on the first ring. “Hello?” he answered.

“Hi John, it’s me, Callie,” she replied, marveling at how quickly he had answered the phone. Had John been waiting for her to call she wondered?

“Hiya Callie,” he replied and that sexy British accent of his washed over her; making her heart flutter every time she heard his voice. 

“I just wanted to call you and let you know that my dress was just delivered.” John anxiously waited for her to continue. “It’s absolutely perfect John, I love it. Thank you, that was very thoughtful of you. It really is lovely and the shoes are a perfect fit,” she said softly. 

John let out a silent sigh of relief. “I’m so glad you like it love. I must say I was a bit nervous, that’s the first time I’ve ever picked out something for a woman. But when I saw that dress, I knew I wanted you to have it,” he said softly. “I can’t wait to see you in it love,” he added, smiling into the receiver and Callie felt her face flame. 

“I’m looking forward to it John,” Callie said shyly, suddenly glad that John couldn’t see her blushing face. 

“So am I love, I’ll see you at 8,” he reminded her.

“Alright John, I’ll see you then,” Callie assured him, secretly she couldn’t wait to see him again but that was going to be her little secret for now. 

The rest of the day was spent with Callie and Michelle shopping, they went to a couple of stores before Michelle finally found a dress she liked, a midnight blue gown with spaghetti straps and a skirt that hit just above the knee, she found matching stiletto heels to go with it and after that mission was accomplished they both had lunch at an outdoor café. Upon coming home, Callie and Michelle decided to rest up so they’d be ready to party all night with John and Roger.

After her nap, Callie showered and got dressed. She took her long chestnut hair out of the rollers, letting it fall down to her waist in loose waves. She took extra care with her make-up and once she was satisfied with the result she spritzed on some of her favorite perfume before slipping her feet into the 2-inch black stilettos. Callie took a final glance into the mirror. “Hmmmm…..not bad, not bad at all,” she said outwardly pleased with the result and for a moment she hoped that John would be too. She actually felt sexy in that dress, the way the material hugged her curves just right and the deep v neckline showed just enough of her cleavage without revealing too much. She placed large gold hoop earrings in her ears taking a quick glance at the bedside clock as she did so. “Oh! I’d better hurry, John will be here soon!” Callie noted as she made some last minute adjustments.

John was nervous as he prepared for his date with Callie. Having showered and shaved, he found that his hand actually shook as he put his contacts in. _Why am I so nervous?_ he wondered. _It’s not like I haven’t been out on dates before_. He had never been quite this nervous before getting ready to go out with a woman. John sighed. He was already head over heels for Callie, he found himself wanting to impress her, and hoping that she felt the same way about him as he did for her. John was hoping to see Callie again after tonight; maybe, just maybe it could very well be the start of something special between them. It was what John was hoping for anyways. John then slipped into a white jacket, looking in the mirror he fussed with his hair a little trying to get it just right. “Not too bad I guess,” he said and then he was off to meet Roger before they went to pick up Callie and Michelle. 

Callie met Michelle in the living room. “You look amazing Callie,” Michelle remarked. “John won’t know what hit him!”

“Well you look pretty fantastic yourself,” Callie told her friend. “Roger is going to love that dress you’re wearing.” Michelle smiled at the strapless sapphire blue gown she was wearing. It had been a perfect choice and was sure to get Roger’s attention, that was for sure! At exactly 8 p.m., John and Roger showed up at Callie and Michelle’s apartment complex. The door man buzzed Callie to let them know John and Roger were here. “Yes, go ahead and send them on up,” she said, starting to get just a bit nervous. John was on his way up and Callie actually had butterflies in her stomach. _Why am I so nervous she wondered_? _It’s just a date, it’s not like John and I will even see each other after tonight is over anyway. After all it’s not like I have feelings for him or anything. Maybe it’s just nerves because I haven’t been out on a date in a while. Yeah that has to be it, I mean I’ve not even dated since Anthony and I broke up_ she reasoned.

“So are you a little nervous about meeting Michelle?” John asked Roger as they took the elevator to Callie and Michelle’s apartment on the 2nd floor.

“Well yes I reckon so,” Roger admitted. “I mean, I’ve never even met this bird before, but if she’s as nice as Callie is, I think we’ll get along just fine,” he said and John nodded in agreement. All too soon, John found himself at Callie’s door and he took a deep breath as he pressed the doorbell.

The doorbell rang and startled Callie out of her thoughts. She took a moment to calm her racing heart before opening the door. 

The door opened and John had to hold onto the door frame to keep from falling over, his dark brown eyes widened and his jaw nearly dropped when he first saw Callie. John couldn’t help himself as he openly stared at her. Bloody hell but she was simply breathtakingly beautiful in that dress. Even Roger was giving her a look over and Callie found herself blushing from all the attention she was getting. 

Callie couldn’t help but smile and feel secretly pleased with herself at John’s reaction, it was exactly what she had been hoping for. John just stood there for a moment as he slowly looked her over in appreciation. She was simply breathtaking in that black dress that showed off her soft pale skin beautifully. 

“Wow Callie,” John said slowly when he finally found his voice. “You look absolutely beautiful there love,” he said softly. Callie simply smiled as she turned around giving John a view of her back that was left bare by the dress. The halter style dress had strings that tied around the neck, leaving her back bare. The dress also had a low-cut neckline along with a short slightly ruffled skirt. 

“I take it you like it then?” she practically purred at him, and at that moment John wanted to show Callie exactly how much he liked it! John swallowed thickly; he couldn’t wait to touch her. “I must say you have excellent taste.”

“I do, very much. The dress is lovely, but you’re the one who makes it even more so,” John said softly. 

“Thank you John,” Callie blushed. “You look very handsome yourself you know.” He looked dangerously sexy dressed in white pants with a white shirt and pale blue tie with a white jacket. She blushed as she suddenly remembered Roger and Michelle were also there, when she saw John standing there it was as if they were the only ones around, she only had eyes for him and he for her. “Roger, I’d like you to meet your date, this is my best friend Michelle,” Callie said as she took her friends hand pulling her to the front. 

Roger simply could not take his eyes off the beauty standing in front of him. She was just his height, with jet black hair that fell past her shoulders and eyes the colour of emeralds, he swallowed hard, he had never seen such a beautiful woman and he found himself trying to get his nerve up. “Hello Michelle, I’m Roger,” he smiled shyly as he took her hand in his. 

“Hi Roger,” Michelle smiled and Roger watched as her face turned a lovely shade of pink. 

“Oh! I almost forgot, these are for you love,” John said almost sheepishly as he handed Callie a bouquet of perfect red roses. 


	6. Chapter 6

“John, these are lovely but you shouldn’t have,” Callie blushed as she took the flowers from John; she gently ran a finger over the delicate petals while Roger did the same presenting Michelle with a bouquet of red roses. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome love; I thought you’d enjoy them”

“Thank you Roger,” Michelle smiled. “They’re beautiful and it just so happens that they’re my favorite flower.” 

“You’re welcome love, I was hoping you’d like them,” Roger said, smiling back. 

“Here I’ll put these beautiful flowers in some water and then we can leave,” Callie offered as she carefully put the roses in vases. 

“Shall we love?” John asked as he offered her his arm. Callie linked her arm in his and they were off with Roger and Michelle following. The four of them headed downstairs outside to where a black stretch limousine was waiting parked at the curb. John opened the door for Callie and helped her into the back seat while Roger helped Michelle. Once they were all settled, John instructed the driver to take them to a nearby restaurant. “I thought we’d all go out to dinner first,” John suggested. 

“Sounds good to me,” Callie agreed. Once inside the restaurant, they were seated in a circular booth and John and Roger simply could not keep their eyes off Callie and Michelle. Callie was sitting so close to him that John could smell the soft sensual perfume she wore. The soft seductive scent teased his senses and he had a sudden urge to nuzzle her bare shoulder, not caring that Roger and Michelle were sitting right there across from them. John just looked at Callie for a moment before he instead took a sip of the champagne they’d had with dinner and settled for placing his arm around her shoulders, unsure of whether he was moving too fast or not. 

Callie surprised him by moving closer, leaning into him more and he smiled. John leaned closer and his lips settled near her ear, sending shivers down her spine. "You've been on my mind all day, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you since yesterday love," John whispered as he suddenly moved his lips to her neck, giving her a light nuzzle. He inhaled deeply of her scent before retreating hoping he hadn’t gone too far. 

Callie shivered as his lips lightly brushed her neck. His lips on her neck felt wonderful and she wanted him to do it again. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you either John,” Callie finally admitted, her breath against his ear. Callie noticed that John kept brushing her hand with his during dinner, whether accidentally or on purpose she had no idea, but she didn’t mind in the least. He was so attentive to her, and when he’d lean over to whisper something into her ear, she got the shivers, the good kind as his breath teased her ear, just barely brushing the outer edge with his lips, threatening to turn her into a puddle of goo right there at the table. And then he’d surprised her by wrapping his arm around her shoulders, drawing her even closer to him. She’d moved even closer beside him, almost snuggling into him, as his hand rested comfortably on her arm. He was so close she got a whiff of his cologne- he smelled so good, so sexy and she could feel the heat of his body surrounding hers. Callie suddenly wished that she could just stay with John like this for the rest of the night, just being near him but then she remembered they had Roger’s birthday party to go to later. 

Afterward the four of them then headed out to _Studio 54_ where Nick and Simon were already there with their girlfriends, Julie-Anne and Claire, and Andy with his wife Tracey. Roger and John introduced Michelle and Callie to Nick and his girlfriend, Julie-Anne, Simon and his girlfriend Claire, and Andy and his wife Tracey. Callie and Michelle immediately hit it off with the other Duran Duran girlfriends/wife and they sat around talking while drinking glasses of champagne. A birthday cake was brought out and everyone got together to sing Happy Birthday to Roger. 

John leaned over to whisper in Callie’s ear. “Dance with me love?” he asked.

“I’d love to but I have to warn you, I’m not a very good dancer,” Callie answered honestly.

“It’s alright love, neither am I,” John said. “We can just be bad together then,” he smirked. 

“Oooohhhh now that sounds promising,” Callie teased as John reached for her hand. She slipped her hand in his as they both stood up allowing him to lead her to the dance floor. John smiled as he opened his arms to her; she immediately stepped closer as she let him draw her into his open arms. They danced a couple of fast songs and then when a slow one came on, John brought Callie in closer against him. She wrapped her hands around the back of his neck as he lowered his head, resting his cheek against hers. Being this close to John was having a strange effect on her; she could feel his breath upon her neck and the way he held her so tightly in his arms…….and yet she wanted to get even closer to him. Against her better judgment, John was making Callie feel things that she thought she would never feel again, feelings that she thought were long gone and buried. And yet she was still afraid of losing her heart to him as the past reared its ugly head reminding her of what happened when she let her defenses down and fell in love. It felt absolutely wonderful for him to hold her in his arms like that and even though she resolved right then and there not to let it go any further, she found herself wishing she could just stay like that in his arms forever.

At that moment the music stopped and John pulled back a little to look at Callie. “What are you thinking about there love?” he asked her softly. “Glad you decided to come with me tonight?”

Callie looked up at John, right into those dark brown eyes of his. “Yes I am,” she answered, her voice just as soft. “I’m glad I said yes, I’m having a wonderful time,” she said honestly. “Looks like Michelle is too,” she smirked as she looked over at her friend and Roger dancing over in the dark corner and snogging like a couple of teenagers. “Looks to me like they’re really hitting it off,” she remarked.

John turned around and looked where Callie was looking. “Well I’ll be damned,” John snickered as he watched Roger and Michelle for a moment before he turned back to Callie. “And Roger is the _shy_ one!”

“Not tonight he isn’t it seems,” Callie laughed along with him, she knew how much her friend liked Roger and she was genuinely glad they seemed to be really attracted to each other. 

“I’m going to the bar to get a beer, you want anything love?” John asked.

“A rum and coke please,” Callie answered. “But first I need to visit the ladies room, I’ll meet you there.”

John nodded and headed to the bar where Simon and Nick were smoking cigarettes. “Bout time you showed up here,” Simon said as he took a drag off his cigarette. “So who’s the new bird? I thought you were still seeing Jade?”

John snorted in disgust as he lit his own cigarette. “Not bloody likely mate, you’ll not be seeing her with me again. It appears that Jade was more interested in my bank account than with me,” he explained. “That lovely lady here with me tonight is Callie Matthews, I asked her to be my date and she said yes, and if I have my way, I’ll be seeing a lot more of her after tonight,” John said smiling as he took a sip of his beer. 

“It would seem that our Johnny here is smitten with Ms. Matthews,” Nick stated. “He bought her that dress she’s wearing tonight by the way.”

“Really?” Simon asked, unable to stop the smile from his face. “Now that’s interesting. I can see why you chose that one, it certainly shows off her assets, very well I might add.”

“Keep your eye on your own girl, that one is mine thank you,” John pouted. 

“Hey you know I love Claire but at the same time I can’t help but appreciate a beautiful woman, and you my friend are very lucky to have found her. Looks like she has it all, beautiful inside and out,” Simon explained.

“That she does,” John smiled as he looked up to see Callie headed over his way. Callie looked and saw John looking right back at her as he waited for her to join him. Their eyes met across the room and she smiled back at him. Every time John looked at her….she felt her heart beat just a little faster. The more time Callie spent with John, the more she thought she might be starting to fall for him. But every time she felt him getting closer, her defenses went back up and she pushed that thought out of her mind. Falling in love with John was not her intention. Callie walked over to where John stood with Nick and Simon. “Hey you, I missed you love,” John said as Callie appeared by his side, wrapping his arm around her waist. Nick and Simon just smiled as they watched John with Callie, just from the way that he looked at her; it was obvious that there was something definitely there between the two of them, even if they didn’t realize it just yet. 

Finally at 2 a.m., everyone decided to call it a night. After saying their good byes John and Roger took Callie and Michelle home. On the way home, Callie rested her head on John’s shoulder barely able to keep her eyes open. 

John walked Callie to her door. “I had a really good time tonight, thanks for asking me,” Callie began. 

“And thank you for agreeing to be my date, I knew we would have a great time together,” John said. “And I don’t want it or tonight to end, I want to see you again after tonight Callie,” John said softly as he tenderly cradled her cheek in his hand.

“John,” Callie whispered, unsure of how to answer him. Part of her wanted to say yes, she had so many mixed emotions. But she supposed it would be alright as long as she didn’t let things get too terribly serious between them. “Yes, I want to see you again too,” she finally answered and she saw John visibly relax. John leaned in closer like he wanted to kiss her and Callie felt her heart racing in her chest. She wanted John to kiss her right then. He was so close, she could smell his cologne- he smelled so good it was driving her crazy- and felt his breath fan against her skin. Instead at the last moment John simply brushed a kiss to her cheek. 

Judging by the look John gave her, Callie knew he wanted to kiss her, but he still seemed to be a bit shy like she was and she found it rather endearing. Or maybe he was simply trying to hold back for now? _Maybe I should just kiss him instead_ she thought with a slight blush, wondering if she actually had the nerve to do so. Her eyes widened in surprise as suddenly his hand was on her cheek and he was moving in closer as she went to cup his face in her hands. Their lips were just a moment away from each other and getting closer….. The moment between them was over when they suddenly heard Roger and Michelle coming down the hallway and realized that they were not exactly alone.

Both Callie and John sighed as they moved away from each other. T _alk about lousy timing!_

“I have to leave tomorrow, our flight leaves at noon, but I want to see you again before I leave Callie,” John said taking his hand in hers. 

Callie felt her heart beat faster in her chest…..John wanted to see her again? What was he saying? Was he implying that he wanted to start a relationship with her? “What exactly are you telling me here John?” Callie asked almost wearily, her emotions going back and forth. 

“Tonight was wonderful don’t you agree love? I just thought that we got on so well, I think we could really have something, I want us to continue seeing each other,” John stated. “And see where this goes.”

“John,” Callie said softly, not able to find the words to say what she was feeling. “Alright,” she finally conceded. “I’d like to see you again too,” she admitted. 

“I’m glad Callie, because I really lo-like you,” John said, his face flushing slightly. 

Callie blushed as she and John stepped away from each other. “I’ll give you a ring later after we’ve both have gotten some sleep and we’ll go out for a late breakfast, alright love,” he said low in her ear. “I’d really love for you to see me off at the airport, would you do that Callie?” John asked her. 

“Sounds good to me,” Callie smiled. “We’ll grab brunch and yes I will, I’ll even drive you to the airport.”

“Good, then it’s a date,” John smiled as he brushed another kiss to her cheek. 

Callie went in first as Roger and Michelle were kissing goodnight- again! She just smiled, it seemed that her role as matchmaker had turned out better than she expected. Michelle finally came in wearing the biggest smile Callie had ever seen on her face. “So do I have to ask what you thought of Roger?” Callie asked, even though the answer was fairly obvious!

Michelle just sighed happily. “Roger is so sweet, I’m glad I went, thanks for setting me up with him. Roger is such an amazing guy, I really do like him Callie, a lot,” she gushed. 

“I’m glad. So tell me, is he a good kisser?” she asked, giving her friend an evil grin.

“You saw us?” she asked turning that shade of red again.


	7. Chapter 7

“Yep, along with everyone else,” Callie teased her friend.

“Well yes he is, as a matter of fact,” Michelle answered proudly. “So how about John? Has he even kissed you yet?” she asked.

“No, well he almost did but we kinda got interrupted,” Callie answered, looking pointedly at her friend.

“Ooops! Sorry about that,” Michelle giggled. 

“Well I’m going to bed,” Callie announced with a yawn. “John and I are going out for brunch later today and then I’m taking him to the airport.”

“I’m going with Roger,” Michelle informed her. “He wants to see me again; I told him we could see each other once he got back.”

“Wow, really?” Callie asked. “I’m happy for you; John wants to see me again too. I really like him; I can see myself even falling in love with John. I guess I’m just scared of getting too involved, especially with a musician. I mean after what happened with Anthony? I can’t ever forget walking in on him and his groupies, but then again I guess I should’ve seen it coming. Anthony was always trying to pressure me into having sex with him, even after I told him I wasn’t ready. He even said it was my fault he cheated, that he had needs and if I couldn’t satisfy them then he’d find someone who would.”

“Let me stop you right there,” Michelle started. “You didn’t ask but I’m giving you my opinion anyway. John is nothing like Anthony. Your ex was a major sleaze bag and we both know it. Anthony was always chasing anything in a skirt, it wasn’t your fault that he couldn’t be faithful or because you wouldn’t give it to him. Even if you had sex with him, he would still be stepping out on you and then where would you be? The right one is worth waiting for, you know? John seems so nice and it’s pretty obvious to me that he’s already crazy for you, at the very least give him a chance.” “At least just think about it? Don’t let what Anthony did affect your future, one that you could have with John,” Michelle added seriously.

Callie nodded. “I’ll do that, and you’re right you know. Well good night,” she added, heading off to her bedroom. Slipping underneath the covers, she turned off the bedside lamp. She fluffed up her pillows and closed her eyes but all she could think about was John….the way he’d looked at her tonight, like she was the most desirable woman in the world. He had been so attentive, and the way he’d held her so tightly when they were dancing……as if he didn’t want to let her go. And his smile had her heart soaring. In spite of herself, Callie was falling for John, she had never felt this intensely or like this for anyone before and it was scary to her to say the least. _Do I dare take the chance and let him in_? she wondered. Her past relationship with Anthony had left her heart tattered and her confidence almost nonexistent. She knew it wasn’t fair to John to judge him because of her ex’s foolish indiscretions. _Maybe, just maybe we can see where this goes_ ……Callie thought as she drifted off to sleep still thinking about John.

Later that morning Callie picked John up at the hotel before heading to a local restaurant for a late, leisurely breakfast, then it was off to the airport to meet the rest of the band there for their flight to California. Callie sat with John as they waited for his flight to be announced. Roger was with Michelle close by no doubt having some private time. “I’ll call you once I land and get settled,” John promised, his hand reached out to cup her cheek. “Would it be alright if I called you love?” he asked.

Callie blushed deeply. “Of course, I’d love it if you did,” she answered and meant it.

“I’ll call you every night, every chance I get…..I wish you were going with me Callie, I really want to kiss you right now you know that? But when I do I’d rather not have an audience with everyone watching us,” John said, his tone serious.

“I know, I think it’ll be worth waiting for, makes it more special, you know what I mean?” Callie said. 

“Yeah I do love, and you are definitely worth waiting for,” John smiled as he gently ran the back of his fingers along the curve of her cheek. Callie leaned into his touch, he was so gentle, so nice………could she possibly let herself fall for this man?

“I’ll be here waiting for you when you get back,” Callie smiled.

“Just knowing that you’ll be here makes me happy,” John said. Then their flight to California was announced and everyone was heading towards the boarding gate. “I’ll call you when we land in California and once I get settled at the hotel,” John promised as he leaned down giving her a quick brush of his lips against her cheek allowing his lips to linger there for a moment. “Bye for now love, I’ll see you when I get back,” John smiled at her and then he was gone as he made his way to the boarding gate. 

“Bye John,” Callie whispered as she watched him walk away. He turned to look at her one last time giving her a slight wave before the door closed behind him. 

Michelle came over to stand beside Callie. “You know I think I miss John already,” Callie said softly, surprising herself with the admission.

“I know, it was really hard to say good-bye to Roger but they’ll be back in two weeks,” Michelle said trying to console her friend.

“I know and John said he would call,” Callie said. _Would he really call her though she wondered or was that just something he said to every girl he met? Would he actually keep in touch or would he forget all about her when the next girl came along? I guess we’ll see what happens_ she thought as she and Michelle left to go home.

Once she entered their apartment, Callie did a load of laundry before heading to her bedroom for a quick nap. To her surprise her phone rang almost 6 hours later after John had left. “Hello?” she answered her voice still groggy from sleep. 

“It’s me love,” John answered on the other line.

“John?” Callie asked surprise clearly evident in her voice. Her heart soared at hearing his voice, he had actually called!

“Why do you sound so surprised Callie, love. Did you not think I was going to call?” John lightly admonished her.

“I guess so,” Callie admitted reluctantly. “I was hoping you would, it’s just that most guys never call when they say they will. I’m so glad to hear your voice though.”

“I’m not like the other guys,” John said softly. “I was hoping you’d realize that by now darling.”

“I know and I’m sorry,” Callie apologized. She really was sorry that she had doubted John….. 

“It’s alright love,” John sighed. “We just got to the hotel and got settled in. Did I wake you by the way?”

“Yes, but that’s okay,” Callie laughed. “I was just taking a nap, you know because some sexy rock star kept me out all night,” she teased him. 

“A sexy rock star huh? Tell me more love,” John said softly, flirting with her.

“Well he’s very sweet and I do believe I’ve been swept off my feet, I find myself wanting to spend more time with him,” Callie replied. “Oh and did I mention how sexy he is?” she teased, flirting back with him. 

John chuckled. “Do you now love? Well that’s good to hear because when I return, you and I are going out on a proper date, just the two of us,” he said softly.

“I can’t wait John, I’m looking forward to it and seeing you again,” she admitted and John smiled. They talked for a little longer until finally John had to go. He promised to call her again before they hung up and this time Callie knew without a doubt that he would. 

That night Callie sat up late watching MTV hoping to catch one of Duran Duran’s videos. She didn’t have to wait long before “Hungry like the Wolf” came on. That shot of John running through the crowd with his white jacket open showing off his chest had her positively swooning. “That man is too damn sexy for his own good,” she said biting her bottom lip. And when it came to the scene where some girl was kissing him, Callie surprised herself by actually feeling a bit jealous. After all she knew it was just some actress or model that had been hired for the video but still she couldn’t help but wish that John would kiss her like that. Callie didn’t just wish he would, she _wanted_ him to. So far John had been a gentleman; he hadn’t kissed her, yet. But oh how she wanted him to! She wanted him to kiss her while she ran her hands through his soft shaggy reddish brown hair. She wanted to feel the press of his lips on hers as he kissed her passionately. Those kissable lips of his drove her crazy just thinking about them, especially that sexy pouty bottom lip…..it was just made for her to nibble and suck on…..she couldn’t wait. It was going to be a long two weeks!

The next two weeks went by faster than Callie had thought they would, her work kept her pretty busy but her favorite part of the day or night depending on the time zone was when John would call her. They talked about everything and sometimes just nothing in particular at all. Hearing John’s voice before going to sleep had fueled many a naughty dream she had about him that left her waking up feeling all hot and wound up for him. One day after Callie had come home from work she found a dozen red roses waiting for her, she blushed as she read the sweet, romantic card from John. Just as she was getting ready for bed, Callie got the call she had been waiting for. 


	8. Chapter 8

John sighed as he got ready for bed. He was a bit tired from all the televised interviews and rehearsals they had done today, but it was done and tomorrow he would be flying back to New York to be with Callie. Seeing the time on the clock he hoped it wasn’t too late to call Callie. He really just needed to hear her voice right now. He shed his clothes leaving him in just his boxers as he got in under the covers. He made himself comfortable as he reached for the phone on the bedside table and dialed her number.

The phone rang and then she answered. “Hello?” Callie said even though she knew it could only be John calling her at this time of night.

“Hello love, bloody hell it’s so good to hear your voice,” he sighed.

“Rough day John?” Callie asked, sympathetic.

“Just a bit tired,” John replied. “Speaking of which, it’s not too late for me to call is it? I don’t want to wake you up.”

“John, it’s never too late for you to call. I don’t mind what time it is, I look forward to your calls and just hearing your voice,” Callie reassured him softly. 

John smiled. “So what are you doing right now love?” he asked and his voice sounded a bit naughty.

Callie smirked; she didn’t miss that tone in his voice. “Just getting ready for bed,” she answered as she settled herself against the pillows. “I wish you were here with me right now,” she confessed softly and she heard John inhale sharply.

“Yeah love? I wish I was there with you too, so I could hold you, kiss you, touch you…..”

“Mmmm…..sounds promising……what else?” Callie prompted, smiling widely.

“Make love to you,” John admitted. “Especially making love to you. I can’t stop thinking about you Callie, I think about you all the time and how much I want to be with you.”

Callie blushed at John’s admission. She wanted him too, in the worst way. “I’ve been thinking about you too John…..I wish you were here lying beside me in this big bed, we’d have a lot of room to play around on,” she purred, twisting the phone cord around her fingers.

John smiled at the naughty tone in her voice, it looked as if Callie’s inner minx was about to come out and play. There was a naughty girl hiding underneath the surface and John wanted to bring out that side of her. “Really? It’s a shame that I’m not there because I’d love to play with you love, all night long…..” he drawled. “I dream about you at night, did you know that?”

Callie shook her head even though John couldn’t see her. “So tell me about these dreams of yours? Are they naughty?” she asked, her voice suddenly husky sounding.

John smiled. “Very. And so sexy…..I can almost feel you beneath me with those long sexy legs of yours wrapped around me……I’ve had to take a lot of cold showers love,” he said, his voice low and raspy. 

“Oh my, well maybe we should take care of that then,” Callie purred as she shifted against the sheets. “So tell me John, what would you do to me if you were here with me?” she asked him, surprising herself at how her voice sounded so sultry, seductive.

John swallowed hard for a moment before he answered as he envisioned exactly what he’d like to be doing to her at that very exact moment. “First I’d take you in my arms, kiss and nibble those sexy lips of yours until they were all red and swollen,” John answered. “Then I’d kiss the sweet curve of your neck, you smell so good love, so sexy,” he purred. “I’d find that sensitive spot that would make you melt in my arms.”

“What else?” Callie asked breathlessly.

“I’d kiss and touch you all over, I’d take my time kissing and tasting you everywhere….” He purred and she almost moaned out loud as she pictured him doing just that. “I’d kiss your breasts, and lick and suck your nipples until they were tight and wet…….and then take them in my mouth.”

“John……..” Callie almost moaned and John heard her breathing quicken and he knew then he practically had her. 

“Then I’d kiss my way down your body, hook your legs over my shoulders and taste you until you begged me to take you……and then I’d plunge myself deep inside you over and over again until we couldn’t move,” he growled. “I’d do whatever you wanted me to love……every wish, every fantasy I’d make it come true.”

“I know you would,” Callie agreed breathlessly.

“Touch yourself for me Callie,” John demanded softly.

“John,” Callie hesitated, suddenly unsure at his request.

“Come on, do it for me you naughty little minx,” John purred. “It’s just you and me here love, just imagine that it’s me touching you, that it’s my hands on you instead.” Callie blushed; his whispered words were turning her on. Those phone lines were about to get scorched! Imagining that it really was John touching her, she closed her eyes as she ran her hand lightly over down the side of her neck. She swept her hand lower over her breast, over her nipple and she shivered as it beaded beneath her fingers. She cupped her breast through the silky material of her nightgown, palming and squeezing as she rubbed her thumb and forefinger over the taut nipple. John heard her breath hitch and then a faint moan as she lightly pinched her beaded nipple. That sound she made aroused the hell out of him……. “Are you touching yourself love?” he rasped. “Do you wish it was me? Tell me love.” John reached down and adjusted himself giving his growing erection a bit more room. He had been thinking about Callie all day…..specifically about the things he’d love to do to her and he’d been in a constant state of arousal all day. And when he finally heard the soft sexy lilt of her voice in his ear he was instantly hard.

A moment of silence followed by a slight rapid breath……and then… “Yes, John,” she finally breathed. “I wish it was your hands on me instead.” “I want you to do the same, will you do that for me?” she purred.

“Callie,” John said his voice rough with desire. His hand drifted over his chest teasing his own nipples and he groaned wishing it was Callie’s touch instead of his own…..then his hand slid down his stomach and into his boxers as he took himself in hand and began to stroke himself. “Callie,” he softly moaned her name.

“Yes my love, I’m right there with you,” she said as he heard her own soft moans. He ran his thumb over the tip, pressing and lingering there as he thought about being deep inside her wet warmth and he shivered as he increased the pressure of his strokes as he thrust in his hand.

Callie raised the edge of her gown up as she reached down between her legs. She teased herself as she rubbed her sex through her panties, the material between her thighs damp with her arousal. She slipped a finger inside her wet sex, her finger circling and teasing her sensitive clit as she imagined John doing that to her…….she could almost feel him there between her legs and she moaned his name as she felt the beginning of her orgasm. “John,” she panted as her hips bucked against her hand as she imagined him above her with his arms around her as she thought about him taking her hard and fast. 

“That’s it love, say my name, I want to hear you,” John growled, his voice a low sexy rumble as he felt the start of his own release. 

“John, yes, I’m there…..take me with you…..” Callie panted as she frantically rubbed her swollen clit faster and harder. John heard Callie moan his name in release and he came right behind her, growling her name…..that low sexy growl that let her know he had reached his own peak. Callie sighed as she fell breathlessly back against the pillows while John did the same. He shivered, that naughty little minx of his had him wanting to jump on a plane right now in the middle of the night so he could come straight there and shag her senseless!

“You still there love?” John asked at last, and Callie heard him trying to catch his breath.

“Yes,” she answered softly, her own voice breathless. “So how did I do?” she purred.

“Bloody amazing love, and hopefully next time I get to watch,” he said devilishly and Callie just knew that John was smirking at her over the phone.

“John,” she said, slightly embarrassed.

“Nothing to be embarrassed about, I like to watch love,” he simply purred at her. “I can’t wait until I can make love to you for real.”

“I know……” Callie said. “And I can’t wait for you to.”

“Which is why I called,” John said. “I’ll be back in New York tomorrow, my flight leaves first thing in the morning. We’ll be there for a few days doing television appearances and a couple of shows.”

“Oh I’m so glad to hear that!” Callie practically squealed in his ear. “Call me when you get to the airport and I will come pick you up. I can’t wait to see you John,” she added.

John smiled into the receiver; this was the reaction that he’d been hoping for. “I can’t wait to see you too love, I know it’s only been a couple of weeks but it feels like it’s been forever since I last saw you.”

Callie nodded. “I know, I feel the same.” They chatted for a few more moments and John gave her the flight number and the time he was due in. “I’ll be there waiting,” Callie smiled.

“I’ll see you soon, very soon love,” John said. “Goodnight Callie.”

“Good night John,” Callie replied before they hung up. Callie sighed as she turned off her bedside light. She was glad she had her ceiling fan going because after their erotic wordplay she was still a bit worked up, and it was sure to fire up some naughty dreams about him tonight. She fluffed up her pillows and settled down to get some sleep. Callie was falling for John, hard. She wouldn’t have done what she and John just did with just anyone. She had already decided she wanted John to be the one and she couldn’t wait for him to have her. She finally drifted off to sleep wishing it was John she was holding onto instead of her pillow.

John was still smiling as he headed to the bathroom to clean himself. He slipped into a pair of pajama bottoms and removed his contacts, his eyes felt a bit irritated tonight as the air from the air conditioner tended to dry them out a bit. He lit up a cigarette as he leaned back in bed. After what Callie had just done for him, he reckoned he needed a cigarette right now. She was quite a woman that was for sure. So sexy and so willing, after all their naughty pillow talk, he was becoming aroused again, he couldn’t wait to get his hands on her and make love to her for real. The phone sex was amazing but it was just an appetizer, he grinned, he was more than ready for the main course! John put out his cigarette, snubbing it out in the ashtray before snapping off the lamp on the nightstand. He settled in for the night as he closed his eyes, tomorrow couldn’t get here fast enough.


	9. Chapter 9

Callie woke up the next morning even before her alarm went off. John’s plane was due to come in at noon today, and she had already made arrangements to take an early lunch plus the rest of the day off. Add to that the fact that it was also Friday and Callie couldn’t help but smile, she wanted to spend as much time as she could with John. She knew Michelle was beyond excited about seeing Roger again as well. Callie went into the kitchen to fix breakfast when she saw Michelle heading out of her room carrying an overnight bag. “You going somewhere?” she asked, looking surprised. 

Michelle just smiled at her friend. “I’m staying at the hotel with Roger,” she informed Callie. “Roger asked me and how could I say no to him and breakfast in bed,” she grinned. “I need some alone time with him, plus this way you and John get the apartment all to yourselves.” Then she added, “Besides I think you and John need some private time together,” she added with a wink and Callie just blushed. Maybe she hadn’t been as quiet last night as she thought she had!

"Thanks Michelle, I appreciate it and I know John will too. Things have heated up between us and I’ve decided that he’s the one I’ve been waiting for,” Callie sighed happily.

"I’m glad to hear it, that you decided to give John a chance and I think you will be too,” Michelle said. “Are you going to pick John up at the airport?”

“Yes, and I’m taking the rest of the day off to spend time with him, I’m just glad our guys have the weekend free,” Callie said taking a sip of her orange juice.

"So am I,” Michelle agreed. “Well I’m off, I’ve only got one shoot scheduled for today and then I’m free for the rest of the day. Guess I’ll see you on Monday then. Oh and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” she grinned.

"Go on get out of here!” Callie laughed. “Have fun and see you later!”

Shortly before noon Callie left to head to the airport. She arrived there just at noon, she stood there waiting with Michelle, but no sign of John just yet and she checked her watch again just to make sure that she wasn’t late. Just then the flights from California were announced and Callie felt her heart race in her chest. “Callie.” She heard his voice behind her then and there he was….John’s face broke into the biggest smile when he saw Callie standing there waiting for him. She turned to see Michelle racing into Roger’s arms; he caught her as he gave her a lingering kiss. John walked towards her and she met him halfway, smiling as she ran the rest of the way into his arms. John caught her and then he was holding Callie in his arms so tightly as if he’d never let her go again. He openly nuzzled her neck breathing in her scent and suddenly all was right with his world again. Neither one of them could stop smiling at each other. 

Callie noticed that John was wearing his glasses, he looked so different with them, even sexier and she loved it. “I like these,” she said softly, gently touching his cheek.

John smiled. “My contacts were irritating my eyes a bit this morning, we took the red eye flight out. You know you’re the only girl who’s ever said she liked my glasses, most girls prefer me without them.”

“Well I am not those other girls,” Callie declared. She ran her hand down his square jawline, looking right into his dark brown eyes. She held his face in her hands so he had no choice but to look right at her. “I love your glasses and I think you look very sexy in them,” she said softly and John actually blushed. This woman was something else all right. “Come on, I know you must be tired from that long flight and having to get up so early,” Callie said as she slid her hand in his.

“Yeah I am a little tired love,” John admitted as they collected his suitcase. “You’d think I’d be used to it by now at least.” They walked the short distance to her car, once they were settled in the front seat John turned to look at Callie. “How have you been? I’ve missed you so much love,” he said, his voice a low rumble.

“Fine except that I missed you too John, more than I thought possible,” Callie admitted softly. 

“Did you now love? I’m glad to hear that because bloody hell, I missed you like crazy,” John said softly his face just a breath away from her own. He went to kiss her cheek but instead Callie went to wrap her hands around the back of his neck. 

“Now I think it’s time you gave me a proper kiss, don’t you think?” she softly purred at him. 

“That I can do love,” John smiled as he cradled her face in his hands. He softly brushed her lips with his, the moment his lips touched hers a shock of heat crashed through both of them and John didn’t waste a moment as he pulled Callie tighter against him, practically pulling her out of her seat and across his lap. His lips claimed hers in a passionate kiss that left both of them breathless and wanting more at the same time. He kissed her slowly, letting out a soft growl as her mouth opened up beneath his as he deepened the kiss, the tip of his tongue nudging at her lips; she whimpered softly almost purring as her mouth opened up beneath his, their tongues dancing together as her hands slid up into the hair at the nape of his neck. Both of them were breathless when they finally pulled away, his eyes darkened from the intensity of that kiss. 

“Bloody hell love, that was one hot kiss, it was worth waiting for yeah?” John managed to gasp and Callie couldn’t help but agree or want more. Instead her answer was to grab his face in her hands and pull him back down towards her. She nibbled on that deliciously full bottom lip of his as she kissed him lustily, her tongue once again finding his. John knew how to thoroughly kiss a woman, that was for certain and Callie sighed against his mouth, damn but that kiss had been well worth waiting for and John couldn’t agree more.

John reluctantly ended the kiss trying not to get too carried away. “I think it’s time we took this somewhere a bit more private yeah?” he suggested his hand resting on her hip.

“My apartment or the hotel?” Callie asked him instantly. “I’d love it if you chose to stay with me, Michelle is staying at the hotel with Roger so you and I would have the apartment all to ourselves this weekend,” she purred, nuzzling his ear. “You and I would have our alone time with no interruptions, just you and me all alone,” she said softly her fingers playing with the hair at the back of his neck. John’s dark brown eyes darkened in intensity. Was Callie telling him what he thought she was? That she was ready to become intimate with him? There was only one sure way to find out!

“Are you sure about that love?” he asked, his hand caressing her cheek, wanting her to be absolutely certain. 

“Yes, I’m very sure, I wouldn’t have asked you otherwise,” Callie assured him. 

“In that case, I’d love to stay with you. I’ve been looking forward to spending time alone with you, just the two of us,” John said. “In fact that’s all I’ve thought about for the past two weeks is spending time alone with you, well that and other things,” John replied, giving her a sexy smirk.

“I’m sure I don’t have to ask what those other things are,” Callie said, blushing. 

“For what I have in mind I’d rather show you instead love,” John purred as he kissed her again. 

“Mmmm…..can’t wait,” Callie smiled against his lips as they broke for air. “Come on then, let’s get you home hmmm?”

“I like the sound of that love,” John agreed. On the way back to her apartment, Callie stopped and they grabbed some pizza for their lunch with Callie introducing John to some delicious New York style deep dish pizza. They talked the entire drive back; it was as if they hadn’t just been apart for the past two weeks. Callie glanced over at John and he smiled, their time apart hadn’t lessened her feelings or attraction towards John and it looked as if the same held true for John as well as he leaned over and lightly nuzzled her shoulder, his fingers playing with the strap of her sundress. His tongue darted out and licked the spot where her neck and shoulder met and Callie stifled a moan as her hands tightened on the steering wheel. 

“John,” Callie almost moaned as he continued to lick and nip at that sweet spot on her neck.

“Yes love?” John purred loving the reaction he was getting from her, his hand covered her knee stroking it. 

“You’re driving me crazy,” she sighed, trying to stay focused on driving in the afternoon city traffic.

“Am I love ? Good,” he growled beneath her ear. “Because bloody hell you drive me crazy love.” He wanted to drive her crazy for him, because bloody hell he was already wild for her. They came to a stop as the light had turned red, the moment the car stopped Callie turned towards John and reaching around the back of his neck, she pulled him closer her lips taking possession of his, he purred against her mouth as her tongue found his, she pressed closer losing herself feeling nothing but the demanding press of his mouth against hers. 

Then the car behind them honked their horn and they jumped apart with Callie blushing as she realized the light had turned green again. “Sorry!” she mumbled, apologizing to the car behind them as she pressed her foot to the pedal and the car accelerated through. Callie was glad they weren’t far from the apartment, having John beside her was a distraction! Then she felt the press of his lips upon her neck again. Oh yeah he knew what he was doing alright, the sexy devil! “Behave yourself John, we’re almost there you know,” she playfully scolded him. John smiled against her neck. He’d hold back for now but later he planned to unleash himself on her and he’d make sure she was ready!


	10. Chapter 10

Not even ten minutes later Callie pulled up into her apartment complex parking lot. She and John got out of her car and hurried inside the apartment building, the doorman smiled and bade them hello as he opened the door for them. They slipped unnoticed into the elevator and once the elevators closed shut behind them, John took Callie into his arms where they then snogged the entire way up to Callie’s apartment, his mouth taking hers in gentle lingering kisses. All too soon the doors opened and Callie led John down the hallway to her apartment. She quickly unlocked the door and John followed her inside. “Make yourself at home,” Callie told him as John set his bags down in the living room. Callie then gave him a quick tour of the place before hesitating at the threshold of her bedroom. “I didn’t want to assume anything so I have an extra guest bedroom…….or you can sleep in my room,” she said, blushing. John just raised his eyebrow at her clearly giving her a look that said what do you think? Just before he shoved his lips to hers and taking her by the hand he pulled her by the hand inside all the way into her bedroom. _That answers my question_ she thought giving him a naughty grin. 

The first thing that drew John’s attention was the California king sized black metal frame canopy bed that sat against the wall. It had sheer gauzy panels that were currently tied back at the foot of the bed but could be drawn closed for privacy. "Big bed we have here, very nice love," John remarked with a slightly naughty smile.

Callie smirked. "The bigger the bed, the more room to play my love," she purred, her voice against his ear, he could feel her breath on his neck and he shivered. “Come here my love, I know you’re tired from that long flight,” Callie smiled as she led John to the bed. 

“Thanks love, I am a little tired,” John admitted as he removed his shoes before sitting down on the side of the bed to unbutton his shirt. Callie drew the curtains in the room blocking out the sun before joining John on the bed. “Mind if I use your phone love?” John asked. “I really should call the hotel and let Charlie know that I’ll be staying here with you.”

“No not at all, go right ahead,” Callie answered pointing to the phone on the bedside table. John dialed the number of the hotel they were staying at and was immediately connected to Simon’s room. 

“Hello?” Simon asked, answering the phone.

“Hey Charlie, it’s me,” John answered.

“Johnny! Where are you? Aren’t you supposed to be here at the hotel with the rest of us?” Simon asked.

“Well Charlie, that’s why I’m calling, I’m staying here with Callie at her apartment for the weekend,” John informed him. 

“Oh really now? Do tell,” Simon said cheekily. 

Callie crawled up on the bed, sitting on her knees she sat behind John with her arms wrapped around his neck, she pressed against him while she leaned her head down on his shoulder and lightly nuzzled his neck and he sighed softly. “So as I was saying, there’s this beautiful woman who wants to have her wicked way with me and I want to spend some quality private time alone with my girlfriend if you know what I mean,” John said, trying not to moan as she suddenly licked his ear before letting her hands drift down inside his shirt. She helped him out of his shirt and John inhaled sharply as her fingers found his nipples and his grip tightened on the phone.

 _Girlfriend? I think I like the sound of that!_ Callie thought smiling, not stopping what she was doing as she then nibbled at his neck.

“Point well taken mate, enjoy,” Simon said and John gave him Callie’s number where he could be reached if they needed to call him.

John hung up the phone and turned his head to look back at Callie. “You are being very naughty love,” he smirked, raising his eyebrow at her. And before Callie even knew it, John had her on her back with him above her, his dark brown eyes looking intently into her own. 

"I've been thinking about you and this all day, about the things I've wanted to do to you, the things I want you to do to me. I want you John," she said softly, not wanting to fight their attraction to each other any longer. 

"I want you too love, you're so very beautiful. I've been attracted to you since the first day I saw you,” John confessed. 

“You made it rather obvious,” Callie gently teased him. “I felt it too you know, the first time our hands touched, it was as if lightening had hit.”

"Glad I wasn’t the only one who felt it,” John said as he softly, slowly kissed her. The kiss quickly grew in intensity and John shifted, settling his body completely over hers, kissing her almost roughly and she welcomed it, whimpering softly as her arms wound around his neck bringing him in even closer. His lips left hers as he nuzzled her neck. Her hands slid up into his long reddish brown hair, running her fingers through the soft strands. He licked and sucked the sensitive patch of skin beneath her ear and she shivered. He brushed the swell of her breast with the back of his hand and her nipple instantly hardened. He slid the straps of her dress down, first one then the other allowing the front of her dress to droop a little, he kissed and nuzzled her bare shoulder before lowering his head to kiss the swell of her breasts….She let out a soft moan as he kissed the curve of her breasts, sucking the skin there, her hands grabbed at his back as she softly whimpered his name. Her soft sighs of his name rang in John’s ear as his hands roamed freely over her curves, over her rounded hips before coming to rest on her lush, shapely behind

The feel of her in his arms just now was even better than he had ever imagined. Callie inhaled sharply when his hand grasped her thigh, and then slowly disappeared beneath her skirt caressing the soft silky skin there, letting her get used to his touch. John reluctantly raised his head up, removing his mouth from her skin. The urge to finish what he’d started, to take her right then was overwhelming…..she was sorely tempting him. Right now all he wanted was her naked beneath him but he also knew he had to take it slow with her…….even as overwhelming as the passion between them was. “Callie,” he whispered raggedly. Callie opened her eyes to look at John, his face just barely an inch away from hers, his dark brown eyes smoldered at her, Callie found herself unable to look away, she couldn’t deny the passion she saw reflected there and she wanted him just as much. 

“What are you thinking about my love?” Callie asked softly, running her hand over his square jawline.

John simply smiled down at her. “Just that you’re the most beautiful, most amazing woman that I’ve ever met……and how I can’t wait to make love to you,” John answered honestly and Callie blushed. John smirked, oh the fun he was going to have discovering all the ways he could make her turn that lovely shade of pink! John moved so that they were lying side by side facing each other, he propped himself on his elbow to look at her. “And I do believe I promised you that we’d go out on a proper date, just the two of us. So what sounds good to you love? I thought maybe we would go out to dinner tonight, do a little dancing yeah?” John said. “Or maybe dinner and a movie?”

“That sounds lovely but I’d be happy just staying in tonight,” Callie said. “I could fix us a romantic dinner right here.”

“I appreciate you for wanting to do that but I want to take you out love and spoil you a little, not have you spend all your time cooking for me,” John insisted.

“First of all, I wouldn’t mind cooking dinner for you, second, there is such a thing as having takeaway delivered,” Callie reminded him gently. “We can still have a real date here just the two of us. We have all weekend to go out, this is your first day back and I just wanted us to spend it together,” Callie said, nuzzling his chin. 

John smiled at Callie lovingly. She was such a complete breath of fresh air and he couldn’t help but fall more in love with her. She was so different from his ex……Jade would never have offered to cook for him or suggest on staying home for a romantic evening in. Jade always insisted that he take her to some fancy restaurant or night club so she could be seen by the right people. Her life was one big social calendar ……to see and be seen. _Where have you been love? I’m so glad I found you_ he smiled as he brushed his lips over hers. “Alright, you win love,” John conceded as he kissed her nose. “How can I say no to that? You’re right it would be a nice change to stay in tonight……besides I’m sure I can come up with something for us to do,” he grinned, raising an eyebrow at her. 

"Yes, I’m quite sure you will,” Callie agreed with a grin of her own as she got up to leave.

“Wait; hold on, where are you going love?” John asked as he grabbed her wrist, pulling her back down on the bed beside him.

“Thought I’d let you get a quick nap,” Callie explained.

"I'd love some company, stay with me love,” John invited, drawing her closer. “I won’t bite, unless you want me to,” he purred as he nibbled her earlobe sending shivers all down her spine.

“I think we both know the answer to that one,” Callie said as she snuggled up closer, her head lying on his shoulder as she wrapped her arm around his waist. John gently stroked her long chestnut hair and that along with the steady sound of his breathing next to her ear; Callie soon fell asleep in his arms. John could feel her breath warm against his skin, her long soft hair fanned out on his chest; finally after two long weeks of not being able to see her, he finally had Callie in his arms. He removed his glasses, carefully setting them on the bedside table before he too nodded off. 

Callie woke up later as the sun sank lower in the sky. Glancing over at the clock next to her she saw it was going on towards 7. She smiled as she watched John still napping beside her, studying John’s face as he slept. She looked at those long elegant arched eyebrows of his, those long lashes that framed those beautiful dark brown eyes of his that she loved so much. Those eyes that seemed to look all the way into her soul and that sexy square jaw of his. She lovingly ran her fingers along his sculpted jawline. He looked so sweet and innocent when he was sleeping but Callie knew better. Her heart pounded faster as she suddenly reached out to gently brush his long fringe out of his eyes. She leaned down to softly kiss him on the lips before she got up to go prepare dinner for the both of them. 

A few minutes later Callie had dinner cooking, she had steaks cooking in the oven along with baked potatoes and was busy chopping up ingredients for a tossed salad when John walked in the kitchen. He smiled as he watched Callie for a moment before walking up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, she leaned back against him smiling as he leaned his head down on her shoulder giving her neck a light nuzzle. “Smells wonderful,” John said softly.

“Dinner will be ready soon, I’ve got the steaks and potatoes in the oven, I’m almost finished with the salad and I’ve got a bottle of wine chilling in the fridge,” Callie said smiling.

“I meant you smell wonderful,” John purred against her neck. “But dinner smells good too…..is there anything I can do to help?” he asked.

“Nope, all done,” Callie replied, dumping the salad into a bowl before turning to face John.

“You sure went to a lot of trouble preparing a meal for us, I appreciate it love,” John said.

“And I told you that I don’t mind, I wanted to fix something special for you my love,” Callie reminded him, kissing his cheek. “Here,” she added as she handed him the silverware, glasses and candles. “Go set these on the table please.”

John walked over to the table in the dining area, arranging the silverware and wine glasses then placing the candles just so before lighting them. He dimmed the lights leaving the room bathed in only candlelight. _Perfect_ John thought as he lit the last candle and just in time as Callie took the food out of the oven to set it on the counter. John came up behind her taking the dishes out of her hands. “Allow me to get that for you love,” he said setting the food down for her on the counter. “Now then, shall we my lady?” John smiled offering Callie his arm as he led her to the table; pulling her chair out for her.

“Thank you John,” Callie smiled as she sat down. “This is lovely,” she noted looking at the table John had set.

“Glad you like it love,” John said as he leaned down to kiss her cheek. He left and came back with plates of food, setting Callie’s in front of her first then his own. He opened the bottle of wine she had chosen for them and filled their glasses before sitting down himself.

“It’s perfect, thank you love,” John returned. “This looks good, I’m hungry,” he remarked as he dug into his steak taking a bite, looking at her as he did so. John gave her a slightly wicked grin and she blushed. She had no doubt that it just wasn’t food he was hungry for! Callie carefully watched his expression before taking a bite of her own food.

“So how is it?” Callie asked him at last. 

“This is delicious Callie,” John answered as he leaned over to give her a kiss. “You were right, I’m glad we decided to stay in where it’s just the two of us, this is better than going out.”

“I’m glad you think so,” Callie blushed.

Callie and John talked throughout dinner. He sat across from her, the table was small and cozy, just the right size for the two of them. While they enjoyed dinner and conversation, John would often lean over across the table as he paid full attention to what Callie was saying. John would brush the back of her hand with his fingers which gave her chills. His hand would often stroke hers, making her heart beat just a little bit faster each time. Callie was pleased that she had John’s undivided attention. So many times Anthony’s attention would be elsewhere, make that on someone else. Instead of focusing on her, he would usually be scanning the room, making no secret of the fact that he was checking out other women. Callie had felt like nothing more than an afterthought to him, certainly not the girlfriend he claimed her to be! 


	11. Chapter 11

When they were finished with dinner, John helped Callie clean up, putting the dishes in the dishwasher and then the two of them headed to the living room. They sat down on the sofa and Callie flipped through the channels on cable and found a movie that interested both her and John. John wrapped his arm around her and she curled into his side as they both settled back to watch. John soon found that he couldn’t really focus on the movie, instead his attention kept drifting back to Callie, the way her soft long hair brushed against him, the way her soft perfume seduced his senses. John kept sneaking glances at Callie instead of watching the movie. Callie could sense when John looked over at her and her heart fluttered every time making it hard to concentrate on the movie. When he did it yet again she looked up at him the same time catching his gaze.

She blushed. “What is it John?” she finally asked.

John turned so that he was facing Callie, giving her his full attention. “Just thinking about how wonderful you are…….so beautiful and how much I want to kiss you again right now,” John confessed. 

Callie smiled as she moved in even closer, almost sitting in his lap. “Then what are you waiting for? “Kiss me already,” she breathed her mouth just a second away from his.

John didn’t have to be told twice as he cupped the back of her head as he lowered his own he kissed her brushing her soft full red lips with his own, softly at first. The kiss quickly grew in intensity as he kissed her hungrily, his lips practically devouring hers and Callie purred against him in response as she straddled his long thighs in an effort to get even closer. John growled deep in his throat as he felt her lush body press into him and he grabbed her shapely behind, squeezing a cheek in each hand. He licked at her lips, gently nibbling at her lower lip, her belly muscles clenched with arousal, and she squeezed her thighs together as she opened her mouth beneath his as their mouths came together again in a tongue-tangling, lip crushing kiss. John grasped the back of her neck and held her firmly against him.

Callie moaned lightly into his mouth as her hands slid into his hair, her fingers toying with the long strands. Callie couldn’t help but appreciate that John knew how to thoroughly kiss a woman, the wicked, seductive way he was kissing her made her press even closer into him, but it still wasn’t close enough……she writhed in his lap, against his erection between her thighs, her sex damp and throbbing with arousal for him and he moaned as he ended the kiss by sucking on her tongue. “Callie,” John growled as he suddenly tugged at her long hair and tipped her head back, his lips trailing a hot, wet path down her neck until he reached her collarbone, he tasted her skin, grazing her skin with his tongue and teeth, marking her. Callie wrapped her arms around his neck, arranging herself in his lap until her sex was molded intimately against his erection, she shifted her hips against his, over the bulge in his black leather trousers and he moaned as she did it again. John let out a soft groan as her hand brushed over his leather clad erection. “Yes love,” he hissed as her fingertips stroked him through the leather. “I knew there was a naughty girl in there somewhere.”

“You found her my love and now she wants to play,” Callie purred as she unbuttoned his shirt the rest of the way as she tugged it free from the waistband of his trousers, slipping her hands inside she ran her hands over his smooth, tanned chest, her fingers skating over his nipples before she lowered her head to his chest tracing the outline of his nipples with her tongue. 

“Callie, you’re driving me absolutely mad love,” John rasped as she took one sensitive nipple between her teeth and gently nipped him. She smoothed the material over his shoulders and his shirt went flying as she tossed it on the floor. She lovingly nuzzled his neck before burying her face in his shoulder, placing tiny kisses there; she got a whiff of his cologne that along with his natural masculine scent drove her wild. 

She threaded her fingers through his reddish brown long hair and kissed him hard, he growled softly into her mouth as he pulled her dress up so he could slip his hand beneath the hem, his hands cupped her breasts and Callie moaned as he softly squeezed. She arched her back, pressing her breasts deeper into the palms of his hands. Suddenly he lifted her dress over her head and she helped him take it off her, he took the dress from her, tossing it over the arm of the sofa. Callie was left sitting on John’s lap in nothing but a barely there black lace bra and a pair of skimpy black lace panties. John’s breath hitched at the arousing sight of Callie practically naked on his lap, her body pressed intimately against his. She was beautiful and she was all his just as he was hers and they both knew it. John looked at Callie, he reached out to cup her face, his dark brown eyes smoldering at her. “You are absolutely beautiful love,” he whispered as he claimed her lips again. His hands reached for her breasts again as he circled her nipples with his calloused thumbs through the lace, the added stimulation made her moan as her nipples tightened into almost unbearable hard peaks. Again and again, he rubbed her nipple through the black lace with the pad of his thumb, the deliciously sweet friction making her shift restlessly beneath him.

“John,” she half moaned, half sighed, breathless. In an instant he lowered his head to her breast and he tongued her nipple through the lace, sending sparks straight to her sex. His mouth enveloped her lace covered nipple and he drew hungrily on her as her hands tangled in his hair holding him there. He suckled her deeply as his lips and teeth nibbled and relentlessly teased the taut peaks. "John," she moaned as his teeth scraped against one tight bud sending another jolt straight to her core. She moved her hips against his erection wanting to get him closer, needing to get him inside her. John growled softly against her breast, the way she moved against him felt entirely too good……she was killing him, if she didn’t stop he was going to come right then and he lightly swatted her on her behind to get her to stop. Instead of stopping at the smack on her ass, she moaned and wriggled against him as more wetness pooled between her thighs. She looked at him; her dark brown eyes had darkened even more as she gave him a heated look of her own.

“Like that did you?” he growled as he swatted her again and she purred at him. The way she responded to him was so sexy and had John all wound up for her. “Callie,” he rasped as he grabbed her hips. “You’re killing me love, I want you very much but if you don’t stop I’m going to come in my pants, I’d much rather come inside you instead,” he purred. “Let’s finish this in your bedroom shall we?” He added, giving her a devilish smile.

Callie just nodded as she carefully moved off John’s lap. In a flash John stood up and before Callie even knew what was happening, he had swung her up into his arms, holding her tightly to his chest, Callie squealed as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, holding on as he carried her in his arms to her bedroom. Stepping inside the room John carefully lowered her to the floor in front of her bed. He went and turned the lights on the bedside table. “Leave the lights on,” John instructed. “I want to be able to see all of you,” he stated looking appreciatively at her sensuous curves and shapely long legs. Callie shivered as she felt John come up behind her wrapping his arms around her from behind, pulling her back against him as he rested his head on her shoulder, her back pressed against his chest. John ran his hands over her back then lower down to her hips pulling them to his. “Those curves of yours drive me absolutely wild love,” he growled low against her ear and she trembled slightly in his arms. 

"This is so sexy love,” he growled, touching her hip and tracing the black lace with his fingertips. He heard her breath hitch in her throat and knew she was just as turned on as he was. He unclasped her bra and slid it off her letting the skimpy piece of black lace drift to the floor. He swept her long chestnut coloured hair to the side and pressed his mouth to the spot where her neck met her shoulder. 

Callie shivered as she dropped her head back against his shoulder and leaned back and sighed. John closed his eyes as he took in her scent that was all hers. His hands moved slowly down her back and then reached around to cup her breasts. As he took their fullness in his palms, she gasped softly covering his hands with her own and arched her back which pushed her breasts further into his hands and her rounded bottom into the hard aching length of his erection, and it took everything John had to stay where he was instead of where he wanted to be, inside her. He groaned in her ear, low and guttural, almost unable to contain his desire for her. While he continued to tease her breast and nipple with one hand, he stroked his other hand down the smooth silky skin of her belly until he slipped it beneath the lace of her panties, his hand cupping her swollen sex and she moaned. “Don’t stop John, keep going,” she begged for more as she opened her legs and gripping his arm. He parted her with his fingers and stroked, his fingers finding and toying with her clit. And she was so wet, so hot, it nearly unraveled him. But he suspected that she hadn’t done this before and he wanted to go slow, be gentle with her and give her time to adjust to his intimate touches.

Abandoning her breast, he took her chin and turned her head slightly and kissed her, while lower he slipped first one finger into her slick heat then another. Slowly he rubbed and stroked her swollen clit, feeling her tremble, hearing her sigh and gasp. She moaned into his mouth followed by a soft whimper and he moved his fingers harder, faster. One of her hands moved up to the back of his head and her kisses grew frantic. Her other hand covered his, urging him on, moving him exactly where she wanted him, how hard, how fast. Her hips moved, slowly at first, then more frenziedly and suddenly she was wrenching her mouth from his, crying out and clenching around his fingers as she helplessly thrust against his hand, and it was so sexy, so intense that John nearly came right along with her. 

Callie was still coming down from the intense orgasm John had given her, her legs felt like rubber and knew she would’ve fallen if John hadn’t had his arms around her. Suddenly her feet left the floor and he picked her up easily as if she weighed nothing and took her to the bed. Her entire body was still quivering, little sparks of pleasure ebbing through her as he placed her gently in the center of the bed. Callie watched as John removed his black leather trousers, revealing his erection. Callie blushed, John hadn’t been kidding when he said he didn’t wear neither boxers nor briefs! Then her eyes grew huge as she took in the size of him, that erection of his was impressive, length and width, more than a handful. And he was hard, very hard. She couldn’t wait to feel him inside her. 

“I’m going to make love to you all night,” John growled, his voice a husky promise as he moved towards her.

“Then what are you waiting for my love? I suggest you get over here right now and get started,” Callie purred at him as she crooked her finger at him in invitation.

“That I can do love,” he said giving her a sinfully sexy smile as he wasted no time climbing up on the bed beside her. Callie reached for John as he slid his body over hers; she wrapped her arms around him as she parted her legs in invitation, rubbing her slick heat over his throbbing erection. John groaned before he stopped her, his weight pressing her into the mattress. “Not just yet love,” he cooed as he leaned down to nuzzle her shoulder. “Remember what I told you last night on the phone, I’m only getting started with you love.” Callie whined as she remembered exactly everything John had promised to do to her. He trailed his lips over her neck moving lower to the swell of her breasts. “Simply gorgeous love,” he purred against her breasts as he lowered his head to take one rose colored nipple into his mouth. Her nipples were still sensitive and she moaned as he suckled at the tight peak, rolling it with his tongue as his hand cupped her other breast, rolling and pinching the nipple between his fingers until it all became too much and Callie sobbed his name as she felt the increasing wetness between her thighs. 

“John, please….” She whimpered. 

“Just be patient love, we’ll get there,” John promised as he lifted his head before he continued kissing his way down her body, his hands and mouth covered every single inch of her, there wasn’t a place on her that he left untouched and she moaned as she felt him everywhere upon her. He paused to nip at her hipbone before his lips brushed her inner thigh and her legs splayed open before him as he settled himself between her thighs. He kissed the inner crease of her leg and then he kissed her sex right through her panties, his tongue probing her through the material. Her hips lifted off the bed as she moaned, clutching his hair. “I want to taste you love, over and over again until I make you come,” he growled against her. He fingered the skimpy black lace. “These are very sexy love; tell me, were you thinking about me when you picked them out?” He purred as he nuzzled her sex with his nose. 

“Yes,” Callie managed to whimper in reply, John was driving her wild and she loved every moment of it. 

“Just what I wanted to hear darling, so what say we get them out of the way yeah?” And with that, he grasped the material with his teeth and edged her panties downward. “Lift your hips for me love,” John instructed as he tugged them down. She quickly did as he asked and the last barrier between then slid over her legs landing on the floor. 

He trailed his lips along her inner thigh….he then hooked her legs over his shoulders just before he buried his head between her thighs. He placed his lips on her sex, kissing her. “John,” Callie moaned out softly as she felt John’s mouth close over her as he slipped his tongue inside her to get a taste. 

“Easy there love, just relax and let me pleasure you,” John whispered against her skin just before he then gave her slick folds a slow, thorough lick as he tasted her. He moaned against her at how good she tasted. “You taste so good love, simply delicious,” he purred against her opening and she moaned. He gripped her thighs tightly in his hands as he went to work on her and she cried out his name in pleasure as her hips cleared the bed inviting him to take all of her. She shuddered and moaned his name in pleasure as her hands fisted the sheets beneath her tightly. John was relentless as he pleasured her, his hands holding her hips in place. She arched her head back into the pillows biting her lip as her arousal continued to spiral, the pleasure was so intense she didn’t think she could take much more. “John please….it’s too much…….I need to…..,” Callie moaned softly, gasping at the intense pleasure. 

John took all she had to give and yet he still wanted more, her taste and her scent surrounded him, he simply couldn’t get enough of her as he continued to feast ruthlessly on her.

John lifted his head. “What do you need love?” he asked. “All you have to do is tell me,” he purred as he nuzzled her inner thigh.

“Make me come, John, please,” Callie gasped her voice breathless with desire. 

John gave her an evil grin as his head disappeared between her thighs again. His tongue immediately went for her swollen clit, fully drawing it deep into his mouth. He sucked gently at first then with increased pressure, causing Callie to moan sharply in pleasure; her high pitched moans filled the room, her hips moving as she arched up helplessly against him. He lapped at that sensitive little bud with soft flicks of his tongue before he slid his tongue in and out of her hot slick channel. Her hips began to buck beneath him and she cried out needing relief from his talented mouth and tongue. 

"John……” Callie whimpered. She was almost there…..she was so close….right there at the edge….. Her thighs trembled and he could feel her sex tighten. Just when she thought she would pass put from the pleasure he was inflicting on her he flattened his tongue over that tiny swollen bud the same time he slid a finger inside her, he curled his finger forward hitting just the right spot and Callie let out a loud long moan as she came, her back arching as she writhed in his arms. Her whole body shuddered, her hands fisting in his hair, holding him in place. He nuzzled her inner thighs as she slowly came back down; she had never experienced such intense pleasure before. 

John crawled his way back up, just hearing those sexy moans from Callie had him even more wound up for her, he had to have her, now. He caught her lips, kissing her almost roughly as she rubbed herself against his straining erection, letting him know that she wanted him inside her and now. John growled against her lips. “Keep that up love and it will be over before I even get started,” he panted. 

“I want you inside me John, make love to me…..please,” Callie purred as she bit his bottom lip taking it between her teeth. 

"Yes, now love,” he said, his self-control all but gone. John nudged her legs apart with his knee. “You’ve got me love, I’m all yours,” he whispered as he took her hands in his, holding them above her head. He positioned himself between her thighs; he carefully guided himself inside her entering slowly. He hissed in pleasure at how good she felt. “You’re so tight there love,” he panted, his breath caught at how snug she was around him. Because of her he was harder than he’d ever been and he didn’t want to hurt her. He was met with a slight resistance and quickly realized he could go no further. 

John looked at Callie, her face aflame with embarrassment. “Callie, look at me love,” John said gently as he caressed her cheek. “Is this your first time?” he asked and she simply nodded. “I’ll go slow love, I’ll try not to hurt you,” John promised as he entwined his fingers with hers. He looked at her and she nodded for him to continue and he flexed his hips surging forward, breaking her barrier and seating himself fully inside her. She moaned as she felt all of his hardness deep inside her. She lightly moved her hips beneath him as she ran her hands across his shoulders and down his back, desperately needing John to start moving inside her. John groaned as he felt the pull of those inner muscles on his hard length, clamping over him. “Stay still for just a moment love,” he rasped trying to regain control and not come before he even got started with her. “You feel so damn good love. So tight and wet,” he groaned as he shifted his hips and she sighed beneath him in pleasure. “I want you to come for me again, and this time I want to hear you scream my name,” he growled.

She arched up then, pulling him in even deeper. “Then make me come and hurry on with it,” she purred, smirking at him in challenge, her dark brown eyes daring him. His dark gaze locked on hers as he gave her the sexiest look she’d ever seen, so hot that she felt it all the way down in her sex . 

“You asked for it love,” he warned as he gave her a devilish look of his own before he began to plunge deep inside her. He thrust into her, she was still slick from her previous orgasms, she was more than ready for him and he groaned in sheer pleasure as he glided inside her, he drew out and pushed back in farther this time, stopping when he was buried all the way. Her eyes widened at the pleasure as she felt him move inside her. She caught her lower lip between her teeth and closed her eyes as her body adjusted to his size. She clenched her inner walls around him, holding him in tightly. 

“Yes John, yes!” she moaned in time to his thrusts. In and out he moved as he urged her to completion. Every thrust of their hips took her closer; their bodies came together hard as he slammed into her. He kissed her almost roughly, his tongue plunging into her mouth. 

“Wrap your legs around my waist love,” John instructed her and she did so, locking her heels at the small of his back. She moaned as this allowed him to penetrate her even deeper. 

“Oh John,” she exhaled his name on a low, shuddering moan. She stroked her hands along his back and lower down his spine relishing in the feel of having him this deep inside her. “Harder John, please,” she whimpered and he drove forcefully into her as her sex gripped him tighter, inner muscles clenching. She was close and getting closer to the edge and she wanted to take him with her. She arched against him, her breasts rubbing against his chest, his thrusts inside her quickened, deepened, Callie held onto his shoulders as he drove her into the mattress, the force of his thrusts causing the headboard to bang against the wall. She was close, her climax just within reach and yet he took her higher still. 

“You’re almost there love, I can feel you,” he groaned as those muscles of hers tightened around him good. Her entire body trembled and she grabbed his shoulders digging her nails in deep arching her lower body upward. He picked up his rhythm, giving her harder, faster, deeper thrusts.

“John!” she cried out. “Yes, yes!” she moaned out in relief as her climax crashed through her.

“That’s it baby, let me hear you say my name,” John rasped as his own orgasm hit and he came hard and deep inside her, an explosive release that had him screaming out her name as his back arched and thrusting until finally and completely spent his body shuddered over hers before collapsing into her arms, his face buried in her neck. The only sound heard was their breathing, fast and hard. Callie let out a satisfied sigh as she held John, his body warm and heavy upon hers, as she ran her fingers through his hair, just enjoying this sexy man who had just given her the best orgasms she could ever imagine. 

When he felt like he could move, John slid out of her and rolled over on his back. Callie sighed happily as she snuggled into him. John propped himself up on one arm and stared into her dark brown eyes, almost unnerving her with the intensity of it, and she wondered what he was thinking about right then. “I guess I got a bit carried away there yeah? Are you okay love? I wasn’t too rough with you I hope?” John asked before he gently kissed her.

“Never better,” Callie said grinning. “That was amazing my love. I’m glad I waited for you,” she added as she snuggled his chest, breathing in his scent. The sexy smile he gave her told her that he agreed. 

John sighed in relief. “I’m glad you did too love. I hope it was worth waiting for yeah?” he smiled.

“More than you can ever imagine,” she purred in contentment nuzzling his neck as she ran her hand across his damp chest. Callie kissed his chest, her lips lingering on his nipples and John groaned, already he was starting to get hard again. “So when can we do it again?” she purred against his chest. Just looking at John and the sexy look he gave her and she wanted to climb right on him and ride him making him howl her name until they both couldn’t move. She reached down between them and taking his length into her hand, she began to stroke him to hardness. “I want you inside me again,” she purred as she felt him grow harder in her hand. 


	12. Chapter 12

“Callie, what are you doing to me love,” John groaned as he helplessly moved his hips, she fondled his balls, gently cupping and stroking them and he growled in pleasure. Her touch felt so damn good but it would be even better if she took him into her mouth……and as if she knew what he was thinking Callie lowered her head as she kissed the trail of dark hair below his navel, she gave him a wicked smile as she moved lower settling herself in the cradle of his thighs. He felt her warm breath on his aching erection and he shivered. 

She nuzzled the inside of his thigh moving closer to his throbbing erection. “Mmmmm….I can’t wait to take you in my mouth and get a taste of you my love,” she purred, slowly licking her lips as she held him firmly in her grasp. “Absolutely delicious,” she said huskily as she licked and circled the tip with just her tongue before taking him fully into her mouth. 

“Callie…..yes….that’s good love…..” John moaned as she suckled him, her mouth on him felt absolutely amazing; he let out a loud growl as she continued to lick and suck him as she moved her mouth up and down his hard length. She slid her tongue over him, grazing him with her teeth causing his body to tremble and his breathing to turn rapid. “So good love,” he purred roughly as he grabbed her hair. He shuddered as she took him in even deeper each time, her tongue teasing, tasting him, his hips moved as she pleasured him. She focused her attention on just the tip right then giving him a slow, thorough lick before taking him between her teeth gently and taking one ball sac inside her mouth, licking and suckling then grazing it with her teeth before giving the same attention to the other one. John bucked his hips as his hands tightened into her hair as she continued to pleasure him, he bit his lower lip as she continued to work him until John simply couldn’t take anymore….hell he was ready to let loose now. “Callie, stop, please,” he managed to get out. Callie lifted her head, satisfied at the look of raw pleasure she saw on John’s face. “That feels so good but there will be time for that later, I’d rather come inside you right now instead darling,” he growled at her. Callie grinned as she released him and crawled her way back up.

John raised his eyebrow at her as he gave her a wicked grin before he swatted her on the rear. “So you still want to do it again? How about right now love?” and she moaned her answer, already she was wet thinking about having him inside her again. She climbed on as she straddled him and slowly slid herself over his straining erection, John growled her name as he came up off the bed, she was so hot and wet as she slid over him, and he reached between them to palm and rub her swollen sex, her moisture coating his fingers. Already she was so wet she was absolutely dripping just like he knew she would be. He gripped her well rounded ass and smiled. “Climb on and ride me love,” he growled, his dark brown eyes darker with desire. She took his erection in her hand, guiding him into position, but instead of taking him inside her, she rubbed herself sensuously along his erection, she moaned as she felt his hardness teasing her already swollen clit. John groaned as she teased him as she slid her slick folds against his hard length again and again, not quite letting him enter her just yet, teasing them both as she rotated her hips over him. “Bloody hell, you naughty little minx, you’re so hot, you make me harder than I’ve ever been,” he panted harshly beneath her. “Get to it woman, stop teasing me. Take me inside you now,” he demanded as he reached for her ass, giving her two quick swats on her behind. He grabbed her hips with both hands as he pulled her down and he sheathed himself inside of her. They both moaned as she impaled herself fully on his erection, her tight, wet warmth surrounding him, she felt absolutely amazing and when she began to rock her hips against him, he couldn’t help but moan and thrust his own hips upward in response. 

He watched the expression of pleasure on her face as she rode him, her slick hot sex enclosing him in heat. No other woman had ever made him feel this good. It took everything in him to remain in place and not flip her over and take her hard and fast this time. She took his hands and placed them on her breasts. He molded them with his palms, his fingers rubbing and plucking her taut nipples adding to her pleasure and she moaned. He looked up at her, she was breath taking as she moved, head tilted, full red lips parted, her long hair falling down her back as it brushed the top of his thighs. He gripped her thighs and she moaned, raising her head, meeting his gaze, her eyes dark with passion. “Go faster love,” he rasped but instead she leaned down, bracing herself on his shoulders as she continued to tease him with the slow rocking of her hips against his. “Callie.” With a low growl that was her only warning, he flipped them so that she was on her back. He pulled out of her and stood as he grabbed her legs, pulling her to the edge of the bed.

“John! What are you doing?” Callie gasped. 

“I want to be deeper inside of you love,” he purred. He raised her legs over his shoulders and her eyes opened wide. And then before Callie could even move, John was inside of her, she took him in easily this time as he slid deep inside her. Before she could even blink, he thrust back inside her only to pull out again. She groaned and he smirked, sliding back in slowly, making her squirm and arch her hips in an attempt to pull him in all the way only to be rewarded with him cupping and squeezing her backside before earning a swat on one butt cheek and she moaned as he did it again, her skin turning a lovely shade of pink. 

“John,” she whined at him as she wriggled beneath him, followed by a moan at the deeper penetration.

“You’d better hold on tightly to me love because I’m going to shag you senseless,” John warned his voice a low, rough growl. And he took her completely, thrusting deep and hard. So hard, that his hips slammed into hers repeatedly again and again. She moaned helplessly as she clung to him holding on for the ride as his thrusts became a bit rough but he was hitting that one perfect spot and he felt so good that she didn’t mind at all how rough he got. Her body was demanding a release and he was determined to give it to her. Short strokes followed by longer ones, she panted and moaned his name as she clasped her tight channel around him with every thrust and grind of his hips. He slipped his hand between them, pressing hard and stroking on her clit, she shuddered crying out and he let himself go, losing himself inside her. Callie just held John close as her frazzled mind tried to focus and regroup and she felt John breathing against her neck as he tried to catch his breath.

“Well you certainly kept your promise my love,” Callie said when she could finally speak. “You shagged me so good I can’t even think straight right now,” she laughed, pressing a kiss to his hair.

“Yeah love?” John grinned naughtily at her as he raised his head to look at her. 

“Yes, you wore me out but good. Come to bed with me my love,” Callie smiled as he let her go and she scooted back to the head of the bed with him following. She opened her arms to him and he drew her into his arms as she curled up into him, she threw her leg over his wanting to be as close as possible. John tucked a long strand of chestnut hair behind her ear as he softly kissed her. After all that he was completely knackered but he had never wanted a woman as much as he wanted Callie and already he couldn’t wait to have her again. They laid there talking way late into the night and they made love again with John taking her slow and gentle this time before the two of them finally settled down for the night.

The next morning Callie woke before John did, she awoke to him with his arms still around her. She stared at the sexy man sleeping beside her……in spite of her earlier resolve not to she was falling in love with him. She had let him in and given him the one thing no other man ever had and now he had her heart as well. She wondered if John felt the same or if it was just all about sex with him. She sighed internally…….making love with John last night had been beyond incredible, he had proved himself to be quite a passionate and attentive lover…. but she wanted more than just sex with him……she wanted something real and lasting. Her heart had raced when John had told Simon she was his girlfriend but what did that mean exactly she wondered? Callie wished she knew how serious John was about her; it looked like things were certainly heating up between them……for now Callie was just determined to enjoy John and their time together. 


	13. Chapter 13

She sat up and stretched careful not to wake up John who was still fast asleep. Callie went into the bathroom for a quick shower before starting breakfast for her and John. She blushed as she saw the numerous love bites on her neck and shoulders and then there were the ones on her breasts and belly…….then again she had made sure to leave a few of her own. She quickly dried off and just slipped into her short blue silk robe. She had a feeling that clothes were going to be optional that day if John had his way! She just smiled at the thought before making her way into the kitchen.

When John woke up, he immediately reached across the bed for Callie but she wasn’t there. He opened his eyes to see her side of the bed empty, her pillow was still warm so he realized that she hadn’t been gone too long. He smiled as he rested his arms behind his head for a moment, last night with Callie had been utterly amazing, and she had been everything he had hoped for and more. He could still smell her scent on him and it made him want to have her right then. John got up to grab his own shower and then he was going to go find Callie. _Yep definitely sounds like a plan_ he thought as he stepped into the shower.

John dressed in a pair of well-worn jeans and nothing else. He heard the radio playing and the smell of bacon frying welcomed him as he headed into the kitchen. There he found Callie humming along to David Bowie’s “Let’s Dance” as she finished up cooking and cut the stove off setting a plate of eggs to the side, along with the bacon. He grinned as he sauntered up behind her. “Good morning love,” he purred as he nuzzled her neck, wrapping his arms around her from behind. Callie felt the heat of his bare chest pressed into her back as she leaned back into him, covering his hands with hers.

“Mmmmm…..and good morning to you too my love,” she said huskily as she already felt his arousal pressing into her backside. She reached behind her and palmed his hardness through the denim, stroking him and John growled into her neck, nipping her.

“Don’t start something you don’t plan on finishing love,” he warned as his lips continued to work her neck.

“I always finish what I start my love,” Callie purred as she rubbed her backside against his denim clad erection. 

“Was hoping you’d say that, you naughty little minx,” John purred against her ear just before he turned her around to face him. Callie’s mouth practically watered at the sight of John dressed in jeans and nothing else…….the way the denim hugged his perfectly shaped ass, his long reddish brown hair still damp from the shower and those smoldering deep brown eyes of his…….that man simply radiated sex. “I see you took a shower without me love. That was very naughty of you. Next time I intend to join you,” he said his voice a low sexy rumble and she shivered as he moved in closer. Callie gave him a naughty look as she grabbed his backside, squeezing one perfect ass cheek and he groaned just before his mouth crushed hers. 

His hands made quick work of her blue silk robe quickly untying it to reveal she wore nothing underneath, just what he’d been hoping for and he growled against her lips in approval as he moved to take a nipple into his hungry mouth. He suckled her deeply as his lips and teeth nibbled and teased the taut peaks. "John," she moaned as her hands threaded into his hair. His teeth scraped against one tight bud sending a jolt straight to her core. She moved her hips against his erection wanting to get him closer, wanting to get him inside her. She held his head close to her breasts as his lips and tongue continued to tease her wet nipples into tight little buds while his hand slipped down between her legs, he cupped her bare sex and began to stroke her. Callie moaned as she began to grind herself against his hand, seeking deeper contact. Already she was so wet for him as he slipped his finger inside her briefly grazing her clit and Callie moaned as she clenched around him. 

John released her nipple and her eyes flew open as he took her hand and led her to the kitchen table. “Put your hands on the table love,” John ordered softly and Callie did as he instructed as she turned her back to him placing her hands at the edge of the table. He then pushed down on her back and lifted her hips. Callie rested her head on her arms, her body trembling in anticipation as she turned her head in time to see John unzip his jeans. He took his hard length into his hands, stroking himself a couple of times. 

Callie gave him a naughty grin as she shook her ass at him. “John, please take me, now,” she begged.

“Oh you better believe I am love,” he growled as he positioned his hips against hers. She was slick and ready for him and he slid inside of her easily as he thrust into her from behind. Callie moaned as she felt him fill her completely. They both moaned as he began to move inside her. He grabbed her hips holding her tightly as he thrust, withdrew almost all the way, then thrust inside her again as he held her hips tightly against his. His hips pounded into hers as he thrust hard and fast inside her. “You’re even tighter this way love,” he growled in amazement into her ear, giving her an especially deep thrust that had her crying out for more. 

His hand swatted her on the ass and her head dropped. “Yes! Do that again,” she moaned as she felt her sex clench around him, increasing her arousal.

John stroked her bare bottom, giving it a squeeze. “You like it when I do this then?” he growled as his hand smacked her bare ass again and again while he reached between her legs with his other hand and stroked her sex, his thumb rubbing her clit adding to the throbbing between her legs.

“Yes!” she moaned at him as she pushed back against him. “I love what you do to me my love.” 

“Then let me have you, come for me love,” he growled as he draped his body atop hers, nuzzling her ear. He rocked his hips hard against her, once then again as he felt his own body tighten. She cried out his name, her body shuddering from the intensity of her orgasm. The moment John felt her climax; he followed her giving one final thrust as he throbbed inside her. He moaned her name into her ear, pressing his head alongside hers. His body went still and he just held Callie for a moment as he lovingly nuzzled her neck and shoulder, taking in her scent. Callie reached behind her, turning her head towards his, her mouth met his in a gentle kiss as she kissed him tenderly before he slid out of her. He re tied her robe as he helped her into a chair. “Bloody hell love, that was damn hot and so good,” John managed to get out as he adjusted himself in his jeans. 

"Yes it was my love," Callie purred as John leaned down brushing her lips with his. 

“You cooked breakfast for us I see, you’re spoiling me love,” John said as he got the plates out for her.

“I was going to surprise you with breakfast in bed,” Callie pouted slightly and John planted a kiss on her nose.

“Yeah? We can still do that love,” John grinned as he put the food on the plates. Waffles with plenty of bacon and eggs, Callie had fixed quite a feast for them. Which was a good thing, because between last night and just now he had worked up quite an appetite! “Go on and get back in bed, let me wait on you for once,” John said. “I’ll bring it to you, go ahead alright?” he said pressing a kiss to her cheek.

Callie’s heart melted, John was so sweet. “Alright I’m going then,” Callie smiled kissing him as she went off back to bed. She didn’t have to wait long before John came back in carrying a tray with plates of waffles, bacon, eggs and glasses of orange juice along with syrup and lots of whipped cream for the waffles. 

“Don’t you worry about the pans love, already put them in the dishwasher for you,” John said as he joined Callie, he settled himself beside her before placing the tray on their laps. 

“That was so sweet of you John to do this for me, thank you,” she said as she leaned over to kiss his neck and he shivered at her lips on his skin.

“I didn’t really do anything love,” John replied. “You cooked for us I thought the least I could do is feed you after all,” he answered simply. He sat the tray on their lap and they dug in as they took turns feeding each other in between kisses. “I was hungry but not just for food love,” John smirked and Callie blushed. He had a voracious appetite; there was no doubt about that!

“How did you know I like whipped cream and syrup on my waffles?” Callie asked.

“Lucky guess I suppose,” John replied. “Besides I do too,” he grinned as he took his finger and purposely smeared some on her bottom lip. “Looks like you have a bit right about here,” John said, leaning in he then licked the cream from her lower lip, sucking it between his teeth. His lips parted hers then in a deep lingering kiss. 

_Sexy devil!_ Callie thought as she gave in. She had some rather naughty thoughts about how the whipped cream could be put to a much better use as she prepared to do the same to John. Instead John grabbed her hand and drew her finger inside his mouth licking and sucking it clean, he looked right at her as he did so and she felt it deep in her sex, the muscles in her belly clenching in desire. Giving him a naughty smile, she took another dab of cream and spread it in a line across his chest, making sure to get his nipples. She leaned down and slowly licked it off him, her tongue slowly lapping at his nipples making sure she got every last bit. “Mmmmm…..tastes good,” Callie purred as she lifted her head. 

“Callie,” John growled……and she knew when he said her name like that that she was gonna be in for it. They were both already quite wound up….when John had licked the cream up off Callie’s finger it had lit both their fires and John immediately placed the tray on the bedside table. He then pulled her into his lap as he soon had both of them naked and Callie moaning and screaming his name beneath him as he made love to her, taking his time with her as he drove her to the edge with slow deep thrusts inside her. He followed right after as he throbbed inside her, her name leaving his lips in a rough growl. 


	14. Chapter 14

After their morning romp, Callie and John dozed off until a little past noon. Callie hardly ever slept in this late and it felt good to be able to do so for once and John agreed, being able to sleep in was a luxury that he wasn’t going to turn down. Callie heard her stomach growl slightly and she turned to look at John. “You hungry? Thought I’d go fix us some lunch?” she said as she sat up.

“Yeah I reckon so,” John agreed as he got up with her. Callie rummaged in the fridge to see what she could fix. “Hmmm……how about grilled cheese sandwiches?” she asked at last.

“Sounds good,” John answered. “Can I help?”

“Thank you but no, I got it,” Callie answered as she got out the skillet, bread, butter, and cheese. She prepared the sandwiches, flipping them on one side and then they were done. John sat at the counter watching her. She put the sandwiches on a plate and grabbed two cans of Pepsi out of the fridge as she joined him.

“These are good,” John said as he took a bite. “I love grilled cheese, mum used to fix these for me when Nick and Andy came over, she put brown gravy on them and they were so good.”

“I’ll have to try that next time,” Callie smiled.

John smiled as he traced her cheek with his fingers. “I’d love for you to meet my parents; my mum especially would love you.” He was silent for a moment before he continued. “You’d be the only girl I ever brought home to meet them,” he said softly.

“Really? I’d love to meet them,” Callie smiled. She couldn’t help but wonder if John was trying to tell her something though…….were things getting that serious between them already? Was John falling in love with her? He hadn’t mentioned the L word……yet. But his actions definitely made her think that there could really be something between them. 

_I’m glad you said that love, might be sooner than you think_ …… John thought. He had been smitten with Callie from day one and the more time he spent with her only cemented his feelings for her. He was falling deeper in love with Callie and he planned on telling her soon. 

Callie and John spent the rest of their day in her bed mostly fooling around. When evening fell, they got showered and dressed to go out. Callie wore that sexy black dress that John had first bought for her and he could barely keep his hands off her. They went out for a night of dinner and dancing just enjoying each other’s company. They came home and made love until the wee hours of the morning, finally at 2 AM John decided to settle down for the night. At that point Callie was completely knackered and she curled up beside John. Tired and sated, Callie snuggled up against John as he pulled the covers up over them. He held her close wrapping his arms around her, with her head lying on his chest; she smoothed her hand over his chest before letting it rest there over his heart. John covered her hand with his entwining his legs with hers. John smiled at the woman he held close in his arms before tenderly kissing her forehead. He wanted to tell her that she was so much more to him than just sex, that he wanted her and only her. _So tell her already what are you waiting for then?_ His mind screamed at him. 

John turned his head to look at Callie. “Callie?”

“Yes my love?” she murmured somewhat sleepily.

“There’s something I want to tell you love,” John replied and Callie was suddenly wide awake waiting for John to tell her whatever it was he needed to tell her. John took her hand in his and raised it to his mouth, kissing the back of her hand. “I don’t want you to think that it’s just all about sex between us. The truth is I love you Callie. From the first day I saw you, I knew I loved you,” John said honestly. “That’s why I hung around after the interview was over, I had to see you again, I just couldn’t let you get away.”

Callie smiled, her heart raced at John’s heartfelt confession. “I love you too John, I have to admit that I felt something for you the first time I saw you. At first I thought you were just a big flirt, that it was something you did with every woman……but I was so wrong my love. You are everything I could ever want…..I tried so hard to fight my feelings at first but I love you Nigel John Taylor, I do,” Callie said as she leaned over to kiss him. 

John smiled against her lips as he pulled her into a kiss. “I was hoping I had left a better lasting first impression than that love,” he said at last, pulling away.

“It wasn’t really you John…..I used to date a musician and he cheated on me, it hurt me more than I wanted to admit. It wasn’t fair of me to judge you based on something he did. You are nothing like him and I know that. You are absolutely wonderful and I love you,” she assured him as she nuzzled his jaw. 

“So are you love, I’ve never wanted to be with someone as much as I do you,” John said seriously, his eyes staring intently into hers. Callie couldn’t stop smiling as she rested her head on John’s shoulder. John loved her and she loved him and at that moment that was all that mattered. 

Much, much later that morning John woke up with a hard on. He’d had the most tantalizing dream about Callie and had woken up completely aroused. “No sense in wasting it,” he smirked as he slid his body over hers. He pressed his nose into her neck, inhaling her scent, then lightly nuzzled her and he found himself even more aroused, just the scent and taste of her skin was enough to turn him on. “Time for you to wake up love,” he whispered into her ear as he kissed her shoulder, he ran his hand down over her arm before moving to cup her breast in his palm, molding it as he teased the nipple with his thumb before replacing it with his mouth. Callie moaned softly as her eyes fluttered open, she had been dreaming that John was touching her, making love to her. But she awoke to find that it wasn’t a dream at all, John was on top of her, she could feel the heat of his body covering her…..what he was doing felt so good she didn’t want him to stop. 

“John,” Callie moaned as he rolled the flat of his tongue over her nipple, her hands slid up into his hair. 

“You’re awake I see,” he smirked as he released her nipple. 

“Very much so,” she purred, slipping her arms around his neck. “And I see someone is already quite wound up this morning,” she added as she felt his erection nudging insistently against her and she wrapped one leg up over his hip.

“For you love, always, I want you,” he purred into her neck and Callie moaned in pleasure as his hand drifted over her belly down between her legs, his hand palmed her sex, caressing her. He then dipped a finger inside her finding just how ready she already was for him. His finger circled her clit, stroking and she arched up against him. He inserted a second finger moving them in and out, faster and faster until she shuddered in climax.

Callie gave him a soft growl then as she suddenly moved John on his back just before she straddled him. “I think we need to take care of this, I want you inside me, now,” she demanded as she lingeringly stroked his shaft once then again. 

“I’m all yours love,” he grinned as she took his hands and held them above his head.

“I’m going to ride you so hard,” she promised as she positioned herself over his erection, John hissed her name as she impaled herself on his hardness, taking him inside her. She moaned as he filled her, she was still sensitive and slick from her previous orgasm. John groaned as he felt her inner muscles clamping over him. His hands smoothed over her back to rest possessively on her well rounded bottom before groping and squeezing each cheek. Damn but Callie had the sexiest ass John ever had the pleasure to see and he couldn’t help himself as he proceeded to caress its roundness. 

“You feel so good Callie,” he rasped at her tightness in this position. He tightened his hands on her bottom to guide her up, and then back down over his shaft. Callie followed his lead as she started with a slow roll and rocking of her hips against his but John wasn’t having it. 

“Faster Callie,” John growled as his hands tightened on her hips. And then Callie surprised him……

"Well Mr. Taylor, I heard you liked to watch,” Callie purred at him, she looked straight into his eyes as she cupped her own breasts, John watched as she kneaded and squeezed them, she moaned softly as her fingers circled and pinched her nipples. John’s eyes darkened even more at the arousing sight before him and Callie felt him harden even more inside her as she sped up her movements. 

“You remembered…..So damn sexy love…..” John rasped. “I want a taste…come closer love,” he purred as she leaned over him, pushing her breasts in his face. He took one in his mouth and Callie moaned as he drew her nipple deep inside his mouth, his tongue flicked over the taut peak before giving it a tug with his teeth. 

She rocked her hips harder against him, moaning. “John!” she cried out as she grabbed the headboard for something to hold on to as she came down harder on him. He grabbed her hips moving her hard and fast on top of him. She hissed his name in pleasure as she felt him hit all the right places. “More. Give it to me….” she whimpered. John thrust upward into her hard and she cried out throwing her head back as she moaned his name. John felt her muscles tightening around him, as he felt her getting closer. 

“Bloody hell love, ride me, ride me,” he demanded with a harsh growl as he held onto her hips tightly. He caressed and squeezed each ass cheek before slapping her on the rear once then again; she was close and getting closer with each thrust. She bore down on him, riding him as if her life depended on it, giving him all she had. 

“Again,” Callie moaned and he did, giving her yet another firm swat on her ass. John moaned when Callie came down hard on him, driving him deeper inside her, just the way he liked it. He moved with her as he thrust upward, hard and deep and again. Callie breathlessly cried out John’s name as she felt the start of her own release. It hit all at once and she cried out his name from the sheer intensity of it. 

John felt her tighten around him as she cried out his name. Her thighs clenched his hips that along with the feel of her inner muscles clenching around him were too much and with a rough cry John gave in to her as he gave a powerful final thrust upward, with a loud guttural groan he came hard inside her, screaming out his pleasure with her. Finally, her shuddering body went still as Callie collapsed into John’s arms. She buried her face in John’s shoulder as she tried to catch her breath. John pressed his face into her neck taking in her scent as he nuzzled her. Finally, Callie raised her head to look at John; her dark brown eyes looked intently into his own. 

John held her as he lovingly nuzzled her neck as his arms tightened around her. She just smiled as he leaned in and kissed her slowly, softly as they were still joined, still holding her close in his arms. The two of them were too satisfied and too tired to even move. Callie laid there for a moment on his chest, hearing John’s heart beating wildly against her ear. 

Finally after she had caught her breath, Callie moved off John, he immediately drew her into his arms beside him, the warmth of his body surrounding her. He tenderly kissed her forehead before kissing her gently on the lips. He had never met a woman before who was so sensual, so giving and who actually cared for his pleasure as well as her own and he told her so. “That was intense there love. I love making love with you…..I do believe you actually wore me out there love,” he grinned devilishly at her and Callie actually blushed as she snuggled into his chest.

“You’re pretty wonderful yourself you know,” Callie smiled as her hand drifted lazily over his chest. “You make me feel so good I can’t help but want to do the same for you my love. I have to say you really know how to rock my world,” she purred as she draped her leg across his hip and this time it was John who blushed. 

“You’re the sexiest, most beautiful woman I’ve ever had the pleasure of knowing and I love you darling,” John whispered as he placed his hand over hers, he held her close as they dozed off in each other’s arms for a bit of a lie in.


	15. Chapter 15

Later that day after a late lunch Callie took John and showed him around New York City, they went for a horse drawn carriage ride as they saw some of the more popular sights of the city. That night they had dinner with Roger and Michelle who looked just as in love as they were. They came home and ended up in her bed but this time John was careful not to keep Callie up too late this time as she had work tomorrow and he had to be up early as well. Callie sighed as she drifted off to sleep exhausted in John’s arms. Her wonderful whirlwind weekend with John was coming to an end, tomorrow it was back to the real world and back to reality.

Mid Monday morning Callie was editing some hard copy when her phone rang. Smiling she picked it up. “Hello,” she purred into the receiver, pretty certain that it was John who was calling.

“Hey Callie, it’s me baby,” the voice on the other line said. Instead of John, it was the _last_ person Callie wanted to hear from!

“Why are you calling me Anthony?” Callie sighed. “I thought I made it perfectly clear that we were over. I don’t want to see you or hear from you,” she snapped trying to end the conversation before it even started.

“I know you don’t mean that Callie, baby,” Anthony cooed. “Besides I should think that it’s fairly obvious. I miss you and I want you back baby. Please can’t you just give me another chance?” he pleaded, his voice was slightly slurred and Callie knew he was drunk, more than likely nursing one hell of a hangover at this time of day.

“Go get one of your groupies then, I’m sure they’ll give you all the adoration and attention you want,” Callie sneered. “And the answer is no, I gave you plenty of chances and you blew each and every one of them.” “Tell me why I should even bother giving you another chance Anthony?” she demanded coldly.

“Those women didn’t mean anything to me Callie, I swear, I just used them to get what I wanted, a roll in the sheets,” Anthony explained.

“Seriously? Do you even hear yourself? What you just said to me? That makes it even worse,” Callie said disbelievingly. “How can you even think that it’s ok to treat a woman like that?” she seethed. 

“If it helps, I was pretending it was you I was fucking instead of them,” Anthony argued and Callie just scoffed at him. Really the nerve of this man was something else! She could not listen to the words coming out of his mouth for another minute! “Callie,” he tried again. “Just give me a chance to prove that I’ve changed, I’m ready to be with just one woman and that woman is you. I just want you Callie.”

Callie mentally rolled her eyes at him as she snorted in disbelief. “I’m sorry Anthony but the answer is still no. Men like you will never change and I’ll be damned if I’ll ever give you the chance to ever hurt me again. Besides, I’m seeing someone and for once I’m in a committed relationship where I don’t have to wonder if my boyfriend is cheating on me or not. Good-bye Anthony, do me a favor and please do not call me again,” Callie said. She heard Anthony demanding for her not to hang up but she sighed and placed the receiver down into the cradle. As soon as she hung up, it rang again. _He needs to get a clue_! Callie thought as she angrily snatched up the phone, “Hello?!” she practically barked into the receiver.

“Callie?” John asked. “Are you alright love?” he asked, immediately concerned.

Relief washed over Callie at hearing John’s voice on the other end of the line. “I’m sorry John, yes I’m okay now. I didn’t mean to snap at you just now, my ex had just called and I hung up on him, I thought it was him calling back again.”

“What on earth did he say to you to get you that riled up?” John wondered. 

“To make a long story short, Anthony cheated on me several times. I had my suspicions he was with other women when he was out on the road but when I surprised him by coming to see him, well let’s just say that I was the one who ended up being surprised because I caught him in bed with one of his groupies, that was the end of it for me and I broke up with him right then and there. Anthony has come sniffing round again calling me and wanting us to get back together. I told him in no uncertain terms to get lost,” she finished.

John sighed. No wonder Callie had been so reluctant to start a relationship with him…..“Has he been bothering you love?” John asked, not liking the sound of this at all.

“Just a couple of phone calls,” Callie answered. “I think he’s had a bit too much to drink when he calls otherwise he wouldn’t have the balls to do so. He’ll give up soon enough and find himself some willing company but enough about him. How are you my love?” she purred. 

“I’m fine, just missing you love,” John said softly. 

“I miss you too my love,” Callie sighed and John could hear the longing in her voice. 

“If you’re free I thought I’d take you out to lunch,” John said. “We’re taking a break from rehearsing right now.”

“I’d like that very much,” Callie answered smiling. “And maybe we could sneak back to my apartment for dessert,” she purred naughtily and she could hear John practically groan on the other end.

“You naughty little minx……when I get my hands on you love,” he growled. “Hope you’re ready for me love, mmmm…..maybe we’ll skip straight to dessert yeah?” he purred. “I’m on my way, see you in a few.”

“I’ll be waiting,” Callie responded seductively before they hung up. She couldn’t wait to see him. Even though she had woken up in his arms earlier that morning, it felt like it had been days since she’d last seen him instead of just a few hours. _Callie, my girl you really have it bad for this man_ she thought and for once the thought didn’t scare her. In fact she was perfectly fine with it and Callie settled down with the intent to get some work done when she heard angry voices outside her office door. Callie looked up just in time to see her door flung open and she was shocked then downright pissed to see Anthony standing there with Beverly trying to keep him from going in.

“What the hell is going on here?” Callie demanded as she stood up glaring at Anthony.

“I’m sorry Callie, I tried to tell him that you were busy and didn’t wish to be disturbed but he decided to barge his way in here anyway,” Beverly said, clearly not amused with his antics. 

Callie sighed. How typical of Anthony! He never listened to what anyone told him!   
“It’s quite alright Beverly, after all it’s not your fault, and I know how Mr. Adams is. Just leave the door open please.” 

“Of course,” Beverly nodded, giving Anthony a glare of her own before she headed out leaving the door open behind her.

“What do you want Anthony? And make it quick, I’m meeting someone for lunch,” Callie said coldly.

“I just wanted to talk to you Callie, about you giving me and us another chance,” Anthony whined at her.

Callie sighed again pinching the bridge of her nose in exasperation. She seriously could not believe the nerve of this man! “And as I told you, the answer is no. No matter how many times you ask, the answer is still going to be no, I’m not going to change my mind Anthony,” Callie declared firmly.

“But Callie, baby?” Anthony whined, practically begging her to listen.

“Anthony please, I really don’t have time for this,” Callie said, wishing he would get the hint and leave. John would be here soon and she really did not want Anthony to be here when he got here.

“I just wish you would let me prove to you that I really have changed,” Anthony began again, moving closer but before Callie could rebuke him, John knocked on the door.

“Am I interrupting anything?” John asked as he looked from Callie to Anthony. Callie was so glad to see John just then and she immediately rushed to his side.

“No not at all. He was just leaving, weren’t you Anthony? Callie said pointedly, looking at him as John wrapped his arm around her. 

“Ready to go now love?” John asked as he took her in his arms and kissed her soundly on the lips. He was letting Anthony know in no uncertain terms that Callie was with him and that she was his. 

“I see,” Anthony said quietly at last, knowing he had lost Callie for good. “Sorry Callie, I won’t bother you again.” And then to John, “Take care of her, Callie is one hell of a woman.” John just nodded and with that Anthony walked out.

“I’m glad that’s over,” Callie said as she pressed her face into his chest. 

“So am I love,” John agreed as he gave her a brief kiss.

“Now then let’s go eat,” Callie said as she grabbed her purse. 

This time they ended up going for some Italian food. John wrapped his arm around her as the waiter led them to a private, secluded booth in the back corner where they wouldn’t be disturbed; which was what John wanted. John slid in the space beside her and once they were both seated, Callie picked up a menu and began deciding on what she wanted to order. “Everything looks good,” she commented as she looked over the tempting list of foods that was offered. 

“Well I already know what I want love,” John purred as he went for her earlobe giving it a slight nibble. Then traced over her ear with his lips and Callie shivered at the look he gave her just then as if he was ready to pounce on her. “It’s a bloody shame you’re not on the menu love.”

“Behave yourself, John,” Callie laughed softly, his lips on her skin causing her to shiver.

“No promises there love, you’re simply too delicious,” John said seductively as he picked up his own menu. While they waited for their food to arrive the conversation between them turned serious. “I’m so glad I’ve gotten to spend all this time with you love, I’ve enjoyed every moment that I’ve shared with you. Even when I have to leave again to go out on tour, I still want to continue to keep seeing you. I’ll find a way to see you love, trust me on that,” John said as he held her hand in his. “I know we have something real here and I’ll do whatever it takes to make it work,” he added as looked at Callie. 

Callie’s heart fluttered. “I know you mean that John and believe me I feel the same way,” she agreed giving his hand a squeeze. 

During the course of the meal, John couldn’t keep his eyes off Callie. He still couldn’t believe that this enticing creature was his girlfriend. _She really is beautiful_ , _inside and out. Where had that woman been all his life he wondered?_

“What is it John? You look so serious there,” Callie finally asked when she caught John’s eyes yet again. 

John just smiled at her. “I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have you in my life. . I reckon I still can’t believe that such a beautiful lady is my girlfriend. I’m a lucky man.” Callie blushed as she lowered her eyes. “Callie,” John said her name softly and she looked up to see that he had moved in even closer, his mouth just a moment away from hers. He was so close she could feel the heat of his body next to hers, could smell the sexy enticing scent of the cologne he wore. Without another word his lips were upon hers, devouring them with his. She leaned into the kiss, wanting to get in his lap, to get as close as she possibly could as she kissed him back. 

He brushed the sides of her breast with the back of his hand and her nipple instantly hardened causing her to moan slightly into the kiss. Callie didn’t notice that John’s hand had completely disappeared underneath the table until she felt his hand on her knee; he continued on, his fingers skating up the inside of her thigh as his hand slid beneath her skirt. She felt the wetness start between her thighs as she waited for him to touch her. Instead he teased her by slowly moving his hand closer to her sex and stopped just short of touching her there. She squirmed in her seat trying to get his hand closer and then his hand slid in directly between her thighs. “Is this what you wanted darling?” he purred against her mouth. Her legs parted slightly to give him more room as he rubbed her sex through her black lace thong. 

“Touch me John, please,” Callie whimpered as he lightly nipped at her neck. 

“You are such a naughty girl and I love it,” he growled. Her breathing hitched as his fingers slipped past the material of the thong she wore, his fingers tracing lightly over her slick folds before slipping a finger inside her warm heat. He thrust his tongue into her mouth just as his finger slid inside her honing in on her swollen clit. He swallowed her sharp gasp as he rubbed her in tight, little circles, her hips moved, driving his finger deeper inside her. She moaned softly into his neck as he kept stroking her, she knew if he didn’t stop soon, she was going to come. 

“John,” Christina moaned as he trailed his lips over the curve of her neck. He nibbled her neck as his fingers continued to play her, stroking and thumbing that sensitive bundle of nerves. She was moaning softly into his neck, nuzzling him as she tried to be quiet but the pleasure was exquisite and what John was doing to her was deliciously naughty. He continued to slowly, tortuously rub her clit with his calloused thumb and she almost came undone right there as he applied the lightest pressure with his thumb. 

“Shhh…you’re going to have to be a bit quieter there love,” he whispered his voice low and sexy at her ear. 

“I’m trying……but it feels too good when you touch me like that,” she purred breathlessly. He covered her mouth with his quickly swallowing her breathless moans. Her breathing quickened as her dark brown eyes grew even darker and when she clutched helplessly at his thigh he knew he had her close to climaxing. Her arousal fueled his own desire, he was already rock hard because of her. He removed his hand away from her swollen sex as he adjusted himself underneath the table. “Why did you stop?” Callie practically whined at him. She had been so close to coming. Her clit throbbed and pulsed, her sex was wet and swollen, aching for a release. Callie decided that maybe John simply just needed some motivation to finish what he’d started.

John’s eyes nearly rolled back into his head as Callie then sneaked her hand under the table, unzipping his white pants, she slid her hand inside and began to slowly stroke him, he was already hard and he had to stifle a moan as she gently squeezed him. He carefully grasped her hand with his.

“Fancy some dessert do you love?” John purred in her ear as he gave her that panty wetting smile. “I think you need to finish what you started love.”

“John….” Callie blushed. “You mean here? Right now?” she asked. 

“Why not love?” John answered with a devilish smirk. “I’m in if you are.”

Callie gave him an evil grin just then. She wanted John to shag her and she didn’t want to wait until later, she wanted him _now._ “Meet me in the ladies room,” she whispered as John tucked himself back in his pants and carefully zipped them. Lunch was officially over as he paid the check and hauled her out of the booth. Callie headed towards the washrooms with John following right behind her. Callie made sure it was empty before she checked to make sure the coast was clear. She opened the door just enough to motion for John to come in with a wave of her hand. John quickly strode in and shut the door behind him; the click as he locked it seemed to echo in the air but neither really noticed as John didn’t waste a single moment as he pulled Callie in his arms. He kissed her hard as he walked her back purposely towards the counter where the sink was. He lifted her by the waist as he gently set her on the counter. “Make me come John, I want you inside of me,” she whimpered softly and John’s eyes darkened as he quickly unbuttoned the front of her dress, he slipped the material aside baring one breast and he swirled his tongue over her nipple before he latched on suckling greedily as he slid a finger past her thong, he zoned in on her sensitized clit, rubbing making her shudder and moan as she arched into his hand.

“Oh yea you’re ready for me love,” John groaned at her wetness on his finger as he quickly unzipped his pants, letting them fall to the floor revealing his erection. He hiked her skirt up around her waist as he gripped her hips pulling her to the edge of the counter, as he got in place between her thighs. He pulled her thong to the side as he slid inside her burying himself all the way deep inside her, Callie moaned as she hooked her legs around his thighs. “I love how good you feel love,” John groaned as he began to thrust inside her. 

“Yes John…..” Callie purred as she wrapped her legs around his waist, drawing him deeper inside her. She had to touch him, feel his skin beneath her hands as she slid her hands up under his red t-shirt…..her fingers rubbed and pinched his nipples and he growled into her ear as his hips pumped hard and fast against hers. Callie smoothed her hands over his back, grabbing and holding on as he continued to thrust wildly inside her, their hips moving perfectly in time with one another. Callie felt her climax getting closer with every deep thrust as it threatened to consume her. She was so close….John grabbed her backside in his hands, cupping and squeezing as he slid in and out of her. He felt her inner muscles clamp down and knew she was close. 

“Come for me love,” he rasped into her ear as he increased his rhythm. His hand left her rear to slip between them where they were joined to massage her clit. The extra stimulation quickly sent her over the edge and Callie pressed her face into his shoulder moaning as she came. “Callie, oh yes,” John groaned quietly as he came right after her, thrusting fast as he throbbed hard inside her, his back arching. Their bodies went still and John just held Callie for a moment as he remained inside her as they both tried to catch their breath. Finally John lifted his head to look at Callie; he rested his forehead against hers. His hands came up to gently cup her face. “You are beyond amazing love,” he said softly just before he lowered his mouth to hers tenderly kissing her.

“So are you my love,” Callie smiled against his lips. Her heart was still thundering in her chest and her entire body tingled from their passionate coupling just now. He helped her from the counter and they straightened their clothes. Callie opened the door to make sure it was all clear and then she and John quickly left the restaurant. Callie dropped John off at the _Marriott,_ the hotel they were staying in before she headed back to her office.


	16. Chapter 16

“The show starts at 8:00, here love, you’ll need this to get backstage, but I’ll see you at 6:00 before the show,” John told Callie as he gave her a lanyard with a laminated backstage pass attached to it. “I also want you to have this love,” John said shyly as he suddenly took off the gold chain he always wore and placed it around Callie’s neck, she held up her hair as he hooked it in the back for her, pressing a lingering kiss to the back of her neck. Callie smiled as she fingered the necklace; it was still warm from where he had worn it. 

“John, thank you. I’ll wear it always,” Callie said softly.

“I just wanted you to have something of mine to keep darling,” John told her brushing her lips with his and then he was gone. Callie smiled as she watched him get out then drove back to her office, smiling all the way. She decided tonight couldn’t get here fast enough!

Promptly at 6:00 Callie and Michelle showed up at the backstage entrance of Carnegie Hall where Duran Duran would be playing that night. Michael, one of Duran Duran’s security personnel met them at the door. 

“Are you Callie and Michelle?” he asked them. 

“Yes we are,” Callie answered. “John and Roger are expecting us. They gave us these,” she added indicating their backstage passes.

“Come on in ladies,” Michael said as he opened the door wider. 

John looked up and smiled when he saw Callie walking towards him. He gave Roger a slight nudge to let him know that Michelle was there as well. “Come on over here love,” he smiled as he took her hand in his pulling her to him. Callie saw Roger take Michelle’s hand and lead her to the corner of the room. “I’m glad you’re here, you look absolutely beautiful by the way,” he added as his eyes traveled over her, giving her a lingering look of appreciation loving how that black leather miniskirt she wore molded her hips perfectly, showing off her long legs. She wore a black sequined top and black studded belt along with it. He especially loved the way that skirt of hers hugged the curves of her hips and her shapely well rounded bottom. He placed his hand on the small of her back as he guided her in the room; he couldn’t help himself as he let his hand move lower to the tempting curve of her ass, he let his hand roam freely over its roundness before giving it a slight squeeze, just exactly what he had wanted to do that day when she had walked in front of him. He was surprised as he then felt Callie’s hand on his own ass. She turned giving him a naughty smirk as she squeezed one perfect butt cheek. 

He licked the inside of his lip in anticipation, suddenly wishing he could sneak Callie off somewhere private for a quickie. The desire she stirred in him….had him wanting her anytime anyplace, no matter the time day or night. Right now all he wanted was to kiss and caress those soft luscious curves of hers…. _The first chance I get you are mine, all mine love,_ he thought to himself. John led Callie to the back of the room where it was a bit more private. “Here, let’s go sit down love,” John invited, as he led Callie to a sofa they sat down and John immediately pulled her into his lap. “There, that’s much better,” he said as he nuzzled her neck. 

“Looks like you got your hands full there Johnny,” Simon teased as he walked by. “Good to see you again Callie.” Simon got a bit of an eyeful of leg as Callie sat on John’s lap and Callie squirmed in embarrassment. 

John smirked. He didn’t miss the way Simon had just looked at Callie, he was proud that she was _his_ girlfriend. “That I do. Thought I’d spend some time with her before the show,” he stated as he suddenly removed his fedora placing it on top of Callie’s head. Simon just grinned as he walked on, leaving the couple alone. 

Callie was sitting and talking with Claire. “You know Callie, I’m glad John met you. We all think you’re the best thing that could ever happen to John. None of us could stand Jade but we put up with her for John’s sake. She was so horrid to him at times; picking fights with him over the smallest things. I don’t know why he put up with her. Plus Julie Anne and I saw her kissing another guy,” Claire revealed.

“She did that to him?” Callie asked, she couldn’t believe what she was hearing! How could Jade even do that to a man such as John? She clearly didn’t deserve him then! “I love John and I can promise you that I would never do any of that to him,” Callie assured her.

“I can tell you mean that,” Claire said softly. “John would never come right out and say it but she broke his heart. But you two are perfect together.”

“Thank you for that, John means a lot to me, I’ve never been happier,” Callie confessed. “He’s the best thing that has happened to me in a long time.”

And then it was almost time for the show to begin. John came behind Callie. “There you are love,” he said wrapping his arm around her. “I need to go get changed, I’ll see you later after the show love,” John told Callie as he gave her a quick kiss. “Michael will bring you back here after the show,” John added as he showed up then to escort Callie and the other girlfriends to their seats.

“Alright, good luck tonight,” Callie said pressing another kiss to his cheek. She went to give his fedora back but John stopped her. “You keep it for now,” he told her and then he was off.

Callie and Michelle were seated in the front row along with Claire and Julie Anne. Once Callie reached her seat, she found she was actually too excited to sit down so she stood up along with the rest of the concert goers. She had never been to a show, let alone one of Duran Duran’s, so she wasn’t quite sure what to expect. The lights dimmed just before Duran Duran hit the stage opening with “Hungry like the Wolf.” The crowd went wild and judging from the constant screaming these guys already had a large fan base growing and were only going to get bigger still. She had a feeling that this was just the beginning of something phenomenal.

John walked out on stage and Callie could not take her eyes off him. He looked so damn hot up there in black leather trousers and a white shirt that was left open almost all the way showing his chest. Once on stage, John seemed more confident of himself, maybe not quite so shy. Watching him play there was no doubt that he was quite talented, she had been impressed when John told her that he was self-taught. The fluid way he moved his hips with his bass though was downright seductive, she found herself getting extremely turned on just watching him play. The way he moved with his bass as if they were one being was downright sensual, and when he closed his eyes as he tossed his head back the expression on his face as his hips swayed in time with the bass was just hot. And the way his fingers worked the strings on his bass had her actually blushing, she knew firsthand the pleasure those talented fingers were capable of. Both sexy and talented he was. That sexy man up there was all hers and Callie was proud to call John her boyfriend. John was everything a woman could ever want and more. 

John smiled as he saw Callie sitting there in the front row, he noticed her undivided attention was directed towards him and he flirted with her constantly throughout the entire show as he walked her way, standing in front of her most of the time, he only had eyes for her. All during the show all John could think about was being alone with Callie. After the final encore, the band all waved and Simon gave a big thank you to everyone just before they exited the stage. 

The high energy of the crowd of fans was still going strong long after the band had left the stage. Just then Michael and another bodyguard appeared to take Callie and the other girlfriends backstage. 

“That was a bloody damn good show Johnny!” Simon smiled as he clapped John on the back. “I mean did you see the size of that crowd out there tonight? It was packed.” Simon was practically giddy with excitement.

“It was, the energy of the crowd tonight was something else. It’s nice to see them singing along to some of our older stuff for a change,” John remarked as he handed Simon a beer, then passed one to Andy and Roger before going to grab one for himself. John smiled. He had loved having Callie in the audience tonight cheering him on and enjoying herself. Michael and Brian had already gone to get Callie and Michelle and the other girlfriends so they could be escorted backstage.

“Hey love,” John smiled as Michael ushered her in the door. “I’m gonna go grab a shower, I’m kinda gross right now,” he grimaced slightly not wanting her to get too close but Callie didn’t care at all. Instead she simply kissed him as she ran a hand over his sweaty chest as John growled into her mouth. The first chance he got he was taking her back to his hotel room. 

Callie smiled as she let him go. “I’ll be waiting right here,” she promised as John went to get cleaned up. 

Jade smiled evilly as she snuck her way backstage. She had heard the rumors that John had a new girlfriend. _Not for long if I have my way about it_ she thought with a smirk as she smoothed a hand over her long straight ice blonde hair. Jade took one last peak in her compact mirror. With her long straight ice blonde hair and emerald green eyes, Jade was beautiful and she knew it. And she definitely knew how to use it to her advantage. Jade was dressed to kill in a skimpy long sleeved tight red leather dress, all designed to get a man’s attention. _And there he is, all by himself. Just ready for the taking, again._ Jade smirked when she saw John standing there alone with no sign of Callie. Jade had always thought that John was downright sexy but when she saw him tonight dressed in a black see through mesh shirt and black leather pants, she was determined to have him back in her arms and in her bed. All the delicious memories she had of him in between the sheets…. if nothing else John had been an exceptional lover unlike the last bloke she’d been with. She knew John wouldn’t be able to resist her once he got an eyeful of her in that dress and Jade made sure her ample cleavage was visible. She smirked evilly as she stalked towards him. After she was finished with John he would be putty in her hands and on his knees begging her to take him back. She was sure of it. 

John was looking for Callie and then he saw her, he was about to make his way over to her when John felt a hand on his arm. Imagine his surprise when John turned to see Jade standing there. “Jade! What the bloody hell are you doing here?” he spat at her. 

“Really John, is that any way to greet me? I’ve missed you,” she said softly, moving in closer. 

“Have you now? More likely it’s my bank account you miss more, not me. Well I certainly don’t miss you,” John retorted, as he snatched his arm away. “Now if you’ll excuse me, my girlfriend is waiting for me,” he added as he started to walk away.

“Oh you mean her, Callie is it? Really John, why would you want her when you can have a real woman like me? I really am sorry for what I did, you know,” Jade pouted as she trailed well-manicured nail tips down the length of his arm. “I really don’t care about your money, I just want you back, I miss you John,” she insisted softly.

“Not bloody likely, women like you never change. Go find a benefactor someplace else, it won’t be me,” John scoffed. 

“I know you don’t believe me now John but I’ve really missed you. We both know how hot it was between us, surely you remember……I know you want me….you just need a quick reminder,” Jade purred as she suddenly slipped her arms around his neck, pulling his head down towards her and before John even knew what she had planned or could make a move to stop her, before he even had the chance to pull away, her lips were pressed firmly on his, kissing him. Instead of returning her kiss as she expected John immediately pulled away from her rubbing his mouth with his hand in disgust.

“Bloody hell Jade!” John swore loudly. “What the hell are you doing? I thought I made it obvious that I want nothing to do with you! Just leave me the bloody hell alone will you?” He snarled as he roughly pulled her arms from around his neck.

“Uh oh, here comes trouble,” Claire said as she saw Jade headed towards John.

“Jade is here? How did that bitch even get back here?” Julie Anne hissed. She still had a score to settle with her for making a move on her Nick!

“So that’s Jade?” Callie asked. Then all of them gasped at once as they watched Jade put her hands on John and kiss him. Callie’s blood boiled she simply could not believe what she was witnessing! That little blonde haired hussy was kissing _her_ boyfriend. “Excuse me ladies,” she said quietly. “I believe Jade needs to be shown just exactly who John is with and it isn’t her.” Michelle smirked as she gave her friend a big thumbs up, she knew Callie was about to kick some ass!

Callie saw red the minute she saw that blonde haired bimbo put the moves on _her_ boyfriend and she went to go put a stop to it. John had just removed Jade’s arms from around his neck making his disgust perfectly clear but Jade wasn’t giving up. She had been sure that one kiss from her and he would do whatever she wanted…..she went to place her hand on his chest but in an instant Callie was there and she slapped her hands away from John. “Hey how about you keep your paws off my boyfriend there okay hun?” she said sweetly but her dark brown eyes glared daggers at her. Jade just narrowed her eyes at Callie, how dare this bitch try to keep her away from what was hers!

“And you are?” she asked disdainfully. 

“Not that it’s any of your business, but I’m Callie, John’s _girlfriend_ ,” Callie answered sweetly as John wrapped his arm protectively around her. He knew his little spitfire was about to get riled up but good, Jade was always good at causing trouble and he knew this could get ugly real fast!

“How in the hell did Jade get back here?” John hissed. “I thought I made it perfectly clear that I wanted nothing more to do with her and that she was not to be allowed backstage!” he snarled. John shook his head. _Never mind I know how she got back here!_ John was all too aware of her feminine wiles to get what she wanted!

“So this is what you left me for?” Jade sneered as she stuck up her nose at Callie. “You’d rather have this old cow than me is that it? Look at her; she’s so tall, what is she an Amazon or something?” At “5’9 Callie towered over Jade’s height of “5’5. John stiffened in anger at the insults Jade had hurled at Callie. She was showing her true colours but good and John wondered what the hell he had ever seen in this vain, vindictive bitch to begin with. Callie was more of a woman than Jade could ever hope to be. “Really John, I thought you had better taste than that,” Jade sniffed as she gave Callie a slight shove backwards.

Callie’s eyes narrowed in anger. That was it! That little bitch was in for it now! “Why you little bitch!” Callie snarled as she stepped forward. “This _old cow_ as you so politely put it is going to kick your scrawny ass you gold digging little hussy!” She snarled as she reared back and slapped Jade clear across the face, so hard that Jade actually staggered backwards. “I see now why John broke up with you, he deserves better than the likes of you,” Callie added, getting a dig in. 

“You hit me!” Jade screeched as she balled up her hands at her sides. “How dare you!”

“You started it,” Callie reminded her. “And I’ll finish it,” she added, daring Jade to come at her again. And then John finally stepped in between them. 

“That’s enough love,” he whispered as he grabbed Callie back towards him, wrapping his arms around her. “She’s not worth it, okay?” he said kissing her hair as Simon restrained Jade, pulling her away. 

“Oh no you don’t. You’ve already caused enough trouble here tonight, Jade,” Simon said even as she struggled against him as he handed Jade off to backstage security. She was dragged off still screaming insults at John and Callie both. 

John couldn’t help himself, that little display of temper just now from Callie had turned him on, the way Callie had stuck up for herself and him just now…..had really turned him on. Before Callie could say anything else, John had spun her around to face him, he grabbed her face in his hands and shoved his lips to hers, kissing her hard in a lusty tongue-filled kiss, he pulled her tight against him as her hands slid into his hair. She sighed into his mouth as she let him dominate her, it was a kiss that was meant to show just who John wanted and just exactly who he belonged to. “I want you love, we’re leaving now,” John roughly whispered into her ear and she nodded as he took her hand and led her from the room. 

Callie went back with John to his hotel room. Once inside John kissed her roughly, passionately before they practically ripped each other’s clothes off. “You have no idea just how turned on I am right now,” he rasped as he attacked her neck with biting kisses before he devoured her lips with his, his hands sinking deep into her long dark brown hair. 

“She just made me so mad, I couldn’t help it. Especially after the way she treated you, I wanted to snatch every blonde hair from her head,” Callie admitted as while her own were toying with his nipples through his mesh shirt. She pressed a kiss to his chest, kissing his nipples through the black mesh as he groaned out her name. She slipped her hands underneath the front of his shirt and ran her hands over his chest. Brushing the neckline of her shirt aside, John kissed her neck, nuzzling her soft skin before he moved lower, kissing the swell of her breasts. He growled softly as he suddenly pulled the shirt over her head, her bra was next as it fell away then Callie gasped in pleasure as he took a nipple in his mouth, suckling her until she felt the slick heat build between her legs as his hands caressed and squeezed her shapely bottom. 

“I’m all yours love, I don’t want any other woman but you,” John declared as he picked her up and carried her to his bed. “I could never love any woman but you Callie,” John whispered as he kissed her, his body sliding over hers. “No other woman has ever captivated me so completely like you have,” he said just before he kissed her slowly, deeply, leaving no doubt in her mind as to who he belonged to. John made good on his word as he made love to Callie long into the night until her body was exhausted and her voice hoarse from screaming out his name over and over again. After John finally settled down for the night, he made sure Callie had no reason to doubt him as she nestled against his chest completely sated.


	17. Chapter 17

_Antigua, June 1983_

In June Duran Duran flew to Antigua to film the video for “Lonely in your Nightmare.” It turned into a working holiday as both Callie and Michelle took some vacation time to join John and Roger on the island. After the filming for the video was finished, the band was officially on holiday as they took a little time off before finishing the “RIO” tour as they would soon be heading back to the studio to work on a new album. They took time to celebrate John’s 23rd birthday and Nick’s 21st birthday while they were there. 

Callie and John spent their days either lounging about on the beach or going sight-seeing. John and Callie were spending one last day at the beach. They had their own bungalow on a private strip of beach and they were taking full advantage of it. Finally Callie sat up stretching her arms lazily over her head. “Think I’ll go in the water for a bit,” she said as she stood up. John just watched as she sauntered towards the water’s edge. She had slowly been driving him crazy all afternoon, that black skimpy string bikini she was wearing revealed way more than it concealed as it showed off every tempting curve. And the way it hugged her ass…..John watched appreciatively at the way her hips swayed just before she dove cleanly into the water. She surfaced almost immediately and John felt an undeniable surge of arousal as she rose up from the water like some sea nymph calling out to him……she pushed her long wet hair back from her face as the warm azure water lapped at her thighs. He swallowed hard as he wanted to take her right then.

Callie smiled as she stood in the water. “Come on in Johnny, the water’s warm,” she purred as she held her hand out to John inviting him to join her. John smiled lazily at her as he stood up and walked over towards her. Maybe the water would cool off his raging hard on a bit. Once he reached the edge he waded out into the waist deep water as he took her hand in his pulling her up close against his chest. 

He just looked at her for a moment, his dark brown eyes smoldered at her. “You are so beautiful Callie,” he said softly. She smiled at him as she pushed his wet blonde streaked bangs off his face

Callie slid her hands up over his tanned smooth chest while John wrapped his hands around her waist pulling her in closer. “John,” she said his name softly, her hands still on his chest. He just smiled as he kissed her there in the water. He loved the way the water glistened on her skin, he had an overwhelming urge to lean down and lick up the droplets from her neck. And then he did just that as his hands slid down her back coming to rest on her rounded bottom, she arched her neck as he leaned in licking the droplets of water from her skin. She felt his erection pressing against her and she rubbed herself against him and he moaned at the friction of her body against his. 

“You little minx,” he purred against her neck. “You and that sexy bikini have been driving me crazy all day,” he growled as his hand cupped a breast. He rubbed her nipple through her suit and she moaned as he took the beaded nipple between his fingers, pinching and rolling it. Her top barely contained her full breasts and he gave her a wicked grin as he suddenly reached behind her and untied her bikini top baring her breasts to him. He licked his lips as he lowered his head flicking her nipple with his tongue before drawing it inside his mouth suckling her. She moaned his name, threading her fingers in his hair as he drew on her as she felt the wetness pool between her legs while she rubbed herself against his thigh. Her hands moved down his chest past the trail of dark hair just below his navel as she slid her hand inside of his black speedo. She gripped him in her hand as she caressed his solid hard flesh. He moaned against her breast as he pumped his hips, he couldn’t wait to bury himself in her wet warmth. “I think we should finish this inside the bungalow love,” he rasped and she nodded. He grabbed her hand and they practically ran all the way back inside. They hurried up the steps entering the bungalow leaving a trail of sand behind them.

John gave Callie that devilish smile and she knew something was up as he suddenly dragged her to the bathroom. “I think we need a shower first,” he suggested raising his eyebrow at her before he then peeled off her swimsuit then his own. He turned the water on and when it was warm enough she went in first as he moved right in behind her. They took turns lathering each other up. Callie took her time as she washed John, she loved touching him. She pressed a kiss to his chest as she grazed a nipple with her teeth before giving that same nipple a slow lick with her tongue even as she reached down between them letting her hand drift over his erection as she brushed the back of her hand over the tip and he shuddered. She cupped his balls with her palm fondling and rolling them in her fingers. “Callie,” he hissed her name through gritted teeth. “Enough, please,” he panted as he pulled her hand gently away from his throbbing erection. “Bloody hell you drive me wild woman,” he rasped as he licked her neck, his tongue gliding on her skin all the way up to her ear. He captured the lobe between his teeth, biting before drawing the lobe into his mouth and her knees threatened to buckle as she moaned. His mouth crushed hers, devouring as his tongue slipped inside, mimicking what they were about to do before sucking on her bottom lip.

“John, please,” Callie begged. She was so wet and her sex ached for him. 

John then turned Callie around so she was facing the shower wall. He pushed her against it until her face was nearly touching the tiles. “Hands on the wall there love,” he growled softly as he took her hands and brought them up just above her head. “Open your legs love,” he instructed as he kicked her legs apart. He gripped her by the waist as he pulled her back towards him, he pressed down on her back making her ass stick out. He reached down in front of her and caressed her sex and she moaned needing relief from the throbbing ache between her legs. He pushed his fingers into her wet heat and she cried out as they immediately found and stroked her sensitive bundle of nerves. “So hot and so ready for me,” he purred as he continued to stroke her for a bit longer as her bottom bumped and rubbed against his hard length as Callie whined for him to enter her. She laid her cheek on the cool tile; his other hand covered hers as she rode his fingers, her body wanting more then she whimpered as he suddenly pulled them away. 

John panted as he took his hardness into his hand positioning himself at her slick opening. “Hang on love,” John growled as he entered her all at once, filling her completely. Her head flew back as she cried out with the sheer force of his thrust. She moaned as she pushed her hips back as she felt all of him deep inside her. He had her by the waist again, holding her steady as he thrust, withdrew almost all the way, and then thrust once more. “Yes love,” he hissed in pleasure as he pulled her back as he pushed forward, his hips slapping her ass almost as hard as his hand was as he smacked one butt check and she moaned as her head dropped, she liked it when he got a little rough with her sometimes and she wanted more as she pushed her bottom back against him. She braced her arms against the shower wall panting and moaning his name as he pumped his hips against hers, his hands fondling and gripping her well rounded ass. “Damn you feel so good love,” he panted into her ear as the intensity of his thrusts increased.

He held her in place as he thrust, withdrew almost all the way, then thrust inside her again as he held her hips tightly against his. His hips pounded into hers as he thrust hard and fast inside her, he wound his hand in her long hair, pulling as her back arched and she cried out in pleasure.

“So do you my love,” Callie managed to moan in agreement as he hit just the right spot then. He took her hand in his and reached down between her legs covering her sex with their entwined hands.

He leaned over her so that his mouth was next to her ear. “Do it, touch yourself for me love,” he groaned. “I want to see you pleasure yourself.”

Callie trembled at the primal desire she heard in John’s voice as she slipped her fingers inside her swollen sex. She rubbed her sensitized clit, circling with her fingers and she was so aroused from the added stimulation that in no time at all she was there crying out his name as she climaxed, her inner muscles gripping him hard. He tightened his hands on her waist as he felt his own release coming hard and fast, his thrusts becoming frenzied as he pushed deeper inside her. She felt him spilling deep inside her as he came, her name leaving his lips in a loud howl that echoed off the shower walls. John groaned as he watched Callie pleasure herself, it was such a turn on for him that along with her tightening muscles he soon followed behind her as he found his own release. John just held Callie tightly as he slumped over her back, both of them trying to catch their breath, he panted against her neck and she could feel his breath warm upon her skin. He smiled against her neck as he pressed a kiss there before reaching above them to turn the water off.

John dried Callie off in a fluffy white towel then himself before he swept her up in his arms. Holding her close against his chest he carried her the short distance to the canopy bed with its gauzy netting flapping gently in the breeze from the open windows. She lovingly nuzzled his neck and he nearly stumbled as she nipped his ear. They fell down on the bed together in a tangle of arms and legs. John wasted no time as he slowly kissed and touched every inch of her sun kissed skin. By the time he made his way back up she was moaning and writhing against him desperately needing him inside her. “John,” she whimpered her hands reaching for him even as he nudged her legs apart with his knee. Damn but she already had him hard again as his hardness pressed against her heated opening.

“I’m here love,” John soothed as he quickly slid inside her, he hissed in pleasure at her slick tightness that welcomed him. He drove her wild as he slowly rocked his hips back and forth this time until neither one could take it anymore and then he was thrusting into her hard and fast as he felt her slick channel ripple around him but he wasn’t quite finished with her just yet. He was still hard and he changed their position so that Callie was in control this time. 

John moved back into a kneeling position as he pulled Callie onto his erection, her legs curving around his hips. This position took him deeper into her but she was more than wet enough for him. John couldn’t help but deeply groan in pleasure at this position. His voice was muffled as he buried his face into her neck, taking in her scent that drove him crazy for her. Her arms wound around his neck as they held closely to each other, he wrapped his arms around her back as he covered her neck and shoulder with kisses. 

He grabbed her hips guiding her, helping her find a rhythm that was the most pleasurable for them both. Callie couldn’t help but softly moan John’s name in pleasure as she moved upon him, fast and hard. Her arousal spiraled higher, another orgasm just within her reach and this time she was taking John with her. With every movement she took him in even deeper and her body vibrated with pleasure. Her back arched as she tilted her head back, rocking herself harder against him, faster, with her long chestnut brown hair brushing his thighs. His hands cupped her bottom squeezing and caressing each cheek. He was on fire for this woman; she was giving him everything and yet had him reaching for more.

He thrust himself upward as he moved with her, meeting and matching her every movement. He felt her body tremble uncontrollably and knew she was close. “Let it go love, let me have you darling,” he purred as he felt her tighten around him her entire body shuddered, her pleasure etched across her features as she climaxed was enough to trigger his own orgasm and he growled out her name giving her one last deep hard thrust as he released inside her. 

Callie collapsed forward in his arms completely spent; John caught her as he lovingly nuzzled her neck as his arms tightened around her. “You are the most incredible, most sensual woman I’ve ever known Callie,” John told her softly once he’d caught his breath and could speak. Callie just smiled as he leaned in and kissed her passionately as they were still joined, he still held her close in his arms. “After that I believe we could both use a nap yeah?” John smiled and Callie agreed, he had thoroughly worn her out but good. 

John laid Callie down gently on the soft sheets and she immediately snuggled up against him. He took her hand in his raising it to his lips. “I love you Callie and I’ll never forget our time together here,” he whispered as he brushed her lips with his.

“Neither will I my love, I love you John,” Callie said softly as she rested her head above his heart. He covered her hand with his and they soon dozed off in each other’s arms. 


	18. Chapter 18

_New York, August 1983_

After the last show for the “RIO” tour was finished and before they headed back home to England, Roger and John stopped in New York to see Michelle and Callie. John went to Callie’s office to surprise her and surprised she was because she hadn’t been expecting to see him again so soon. She flung herself in his arms and John caught her as he kissed her passionately. Then John said what he had come to say…..“I’m going back home to England we just played the last show for this tour and I want you to come home with me……to stay,” John said looking at Callie hopefully. Callie was shocked to say the least.

“What exactly are you asking me John?” she asked at last.

“I want you to move in with me love,” John replied as if it was the only obvious answer. “I want us to live together.”

“You…what?” Callie managed to stammer.

“I want to be with you Callie; I’ve never wanted that with anyone else. I thought I made it more than clear about how I feel about you. You’re the one I want to be with…. I love you Callie and I want a life with you. I want it all…..marriage and even children someday,” John said seriously. 

“I love you John, but I’m not sure I’m ready for all of that just yet,” Callie answered honestly.

“Well no not right now, but in the very near future when we’re both ready, I’ll propose to you properly,” John smiled. There was no way he was going to just let her go without a fight. 

“I just don’t know,” Callie said again. “I mean England is so far away, on the other side of the Atlantic for goodness sake. I have a career here that I enjoy and my friends and family are here….” Her voice trailed off weakly. There was a part of her that wanted to jump at the chance and tell John yes. _But what if we broke up?_ She wondered. She would have to start all over and how could she ever pick up the pieces and move on if that was to ever happen? She loved John that much she couldn’t ever imagine loving anyone else but him. “Don’t you think this all happened a bit fast?” Callie asked John. 

“Maybe but I know in my heart that everything happened for a reason, that we were meant to be. Can you honestly deny what is happening here between us love?” John asked softly. 

“I do love you John and to be honest it scares the hell out of me because I’ve never loved or cared for someone as much as I do you.” Callie said, her words a near whisper.

“I see,” John said quietly at last. It was not exactly the answer he’d been hoping to hear. “My flight leaves tonight at 10. If you change your mind you know where to find me love. If not, I’ll call you when I land. Good bye love,” John said as he cradled her face and gently kissed her then. And then he was gone. Callie couldn’t stop the tears that came then. She loved John, she really did but could she just leave everything she knew behind for a future with him? She had so much to think about and not much time to do it in. She needed to talk to Michelle; she could really use her friend’s advice right about now. Callie took the rest of the day off and went back to their apartment. She was surprised to see that Michelle was already home as well and it looked like she was in the middle of packing. 

“Michelle?” she asked uncertainly. What was going on here? She wondered.

“Oh Callie, I’m glad you’re here,” Michelle said as she stopped what she was doing. “Roger was just here and he asked me to go back home with him to England and I said yes!” Michelle said, she was so happy she was practically glowing. 

“You’re really going with Roger to England then?” Callie asked shocked.

“How could I not?” Michelle replied. “I love Roger and he loves me and I want to be with him wherever that is. If he’s in England then I am too. I’d be a fool not to, this is a once in a lifetime chance, I’d be crazy to say no.”

“But what about your photography studio and all the clients you have? You worked so hard to get where you are,” Callie argued.

“I was just renting out the building and besides I can start another studio in London just as good as I can here,” Michelle reasoned. “Yes I love my job and clients but I love Roger more,” she smiled.

Callie sighed. “John asked me to go back with him as well….it was just so unexpected and I told him that I had to think it over. I think I really hurt John and that’s the last thing I ever meant to do.”

“Go with your heart Callie,” Michelle said as she looked at her friend. “If I were you I’d be taking this chance and running like hell with it. You love John and he loves you. You two were meant for each other, I can see it in the way he looks at you, that man is crazy in love with you. He would give you the moon if you asked him for it. You’d have to be blind not to see it,” Michelle said gently. “Callie, life is all about taking chances. Look at where you’re at now, you almost didn’t give John a chance because of Anthony. But you took a chance on John and look at you now; I’ve never seen you so happy. Ask yourself this, can you imagine a future without John in it?” Michelle asked.

Callie didn’t even have to think twice on that. “No, I can’t,” she answered immediately. “I love John very much. I don’t think I could take having that much distance between us.”

“Well then there’s your answer,” Michelle replied smiling. “I love Roger; he makes me happier than I’ve ever been.”

“You’re right of course. I don’t know why I ever hesitated in the first place. Guess I’d better get packing as well, I also have a few phone calls to make,” Callie said. In her heart she knew she had made the right choice.

“Are you going to call John and tell him?” Michelle asked.

“I’m going to surprise him at the airport,” Callie decided. “There’s a lot I have to do between now “and then, guess I’d better get started.”

The first call Callie made was to her boss to give her resignation effective immediately. When asked why she was leaving, Callie told her boss it was because she was moving to England to be with her boyfriend. 

“I hate to lose such a talented writer as you, you know we’re opening an office in London, and they’re going to need a head writer. Would you be interested?” her boss asked. 

Callie was absolutely floored. “Yes I would be very interested,” she answered at last. 

“Then the position is yours. Give me a call when you get settled and we’ll get the paperwork started,” Damion said. “And Congratulations, I wish you the best of luck with everything.”

“Thank you Damion, I can never thank you enough,” Callie said.

“No, thank you, you’re one of the best writers we’ve had in a long time, you deserve it,” Damion told her and meant it.

After that phone call, she called the airport and got a seat on _British Airways_ , she would be on the same flight with John. Well now that was done and Callie set about to packing. The furniture she could put in storage until she decided what to do with it all. She had her clothes and things packed in just a matter of hours. Most of it was going to stay at her parent’s house until she sent for it. Callie did a final walk through making sure she hadn’t left anything. “I guess I should see if John is still at the hotel,” Callie thought as she picked up the phone and dialed John’s room. When she didn’t get an answer she then called the front desk. She was informed that John had checked out a few minutes ago. 

After a tearful good bye with her parents, Callie loaded up her car and drove to the airport. Michelle had left earlier and was already there waiting for her. “Damn! I should have gone with her, I would already be there,” Callie fumed. She glanced at her watch and swore, time was slipping, if traffic didn’t start moving, she would never get to the airport on time and John would leave without her. “Come on! Move it damn it!” Callie yelled in frustration as she hit the steering wheel and blew the horn. _I have to get there, I just have to_ Callie prayed silently. Her prayer was answered as the traffic cleared and Callie floored it, hoping she would make it on time.

Meanwhile at the airport Michelle sat with Roger, she kept looking at her watch then at the entrance and still no sign of Callie. _Where the hell is she?_ Michelle kept wondering. Callie said she’d be here. Michelle wondered if she had got caught in traffic after all New York traffic was notorious for being bad this time of night. Michelle looked over at John sitting by himself. He looked so sad that it broke her heart. She wanted to go over and tell John that Callie was indeed coming but she didn’t want to spoil her friend’s surprise. Roger looked at Michelle and squeezed her hand reassuringly. Michelle smiled back but inside she was panicking. _Oh Callie, please hurry_ she pleaded silently. 

John kept looking up, hoping to see Callie come walking in through the entrance. Every minute that went by with no sign of her only broke his heart even more. Had he been wrong about her? He didn’t want to leave without her. John sighed. There was still time……maybe she would come after all…..

Michelle’s heart sank as their flight to London, England was announced, there was no time for her to call Callie to see where she was and there was no way to get ahold of her. With a heavy heart, Michelle got up and followed Roger to the boarding gate. 

It was time to go and still Callie hadn’t showed up……John felt absolutely sick as he walked behind Roger and Michelle to the boarding gate. _Well I guess Callie made her choice and it wasn’t me_ John thought miserably as he boarded the plane.

Callie pealed into the parking lot with a squeal of tires. She grabbed her luggage and hauled ass into the airport terminal. Her heart pounded when she heard the final call for the flight to London, England being announced and they were just about to shut the door when Callie came running in. “Please wait! Please!” she yelled as she held up her boarding pass. 

“You just barely made it miss, a minute more and we would have shut the door,” the agent told her as she stamped her pass which would allow her to board the plane. Callie sighed in relief but she didn’t see John or Michelle and she guessed that they were already on the plane. 

After settling in his seat, John looked sullenly out the window. He was already in quite a mood; it was going to be a long miserable flight back home. He heard a commotion at the door but didn’t pay any attention, his mind was elsewhere. Callie raced up the steps of the plane as fast as she dared. Michelle gasped as she saw Callie rush through the door at the last second with the stewardess closing it behind her. “You made it!” John heard Michelle gasp behind him and he turned just in time to see Callie fling herself into his lap. 

“Excuse me but is this seat taken sir?” Callie smiled widely at him.

“Callie?” John asked, hardly daring to believe she was really here. “Does this mean what I think it does love?” he asked unable to stop the big smile on his face.

“I’m sorry, I tried to get here sooner……I love you Nigel John Taylor,” Callie whispered cradling his face in her hands as she kissed him. John smiled against her lips as he wrapped his arms around her. He held her tightly as if he would never let her go again as he smothered her face with kisses. Callie was here, she had chosen him. _Him._ And he had never been happier. 

“Sorry to interrupt you two but the sooner you put your seatbelt on the sooner we can take off,” the stewardess said kindly.

“Of course! Sorry,” Callie blushed as she got in her own seat beside John. 

Once they were in the air John turned towards Callie kissing her again. “I have something for you love,” he said as he reached into his inside jacket pocket. He pulled out a small blue box, he flipped open the lid to reveal a gold diamond ring. The center stone was a half carat surrounded by a halo of tiny blue diamonds. 

Callie’s eyes grew wide when she the ring. “John?” she questioned, her voice barely a whisper.

“I meant it when I said I wanted a life with you love. This is just a promise ring for now. I want this commitment between us and when we’re both ready I’ll get you a proper engagement ring,” John promised her as he slid the ring on her finger. “I’m so glad you’re coming with me love,” John told her as he kissed her again. 

“I love you too much not to, I want to be with you wherever that is,” Callie replied as she rested her head on John’s shoulder. John held her hand as he gently kissed her forehead. He couldn’t wait to get back home and begin the next chapter of his life with Callie.

_Epilogue_

_London, England October 1985_

Callie was waiting at Heathrow International airport for John’s flight to come in. She had missed him so much while he was away touring with the Power Station. Some days Callie still couldn’t believe all the changes that had occurred since she first met John, it was a far cry from how things were back in 1983. Duran Duran was taking a break as John and Andy had formed the Power Station and Simon, Nick, and Roger had their own solo act known as Arcadia. Roger and Michelle married last July and already her best friend was expecting their first baby. Nick and Julie Anne tied the knot last August and Simon was heavily involved with new girlfriend Yasmin. In fact she wouldn’t be surprised to hear that those two were getting married soon. She and John still weren’t married as of yet even though she had been ready for quite some time now. She sighed quietly. Callie was beginning to wonder if John ever would be ready to take that next step, she knew without a doubt that he was the only man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She loved him, end of story. She could never love another man, only him.

Callie heard her name being called and she looked up to see John walking towards her. Her heart jumped at seeing him again. It had been a month that he’d been away and oh how she had missed him. They met each other halfway as Callie couldn’t wait a second longer to have him hold her in his arms again. “I’m so glad to see you love,” John said softly just before he crushed her lips with his. He kissed her long and hard not giving a damn as to who was watching them, he was past caring. All that mattered was that he had Callie in his arms again. “I missed you so much Callie,” John said at last as he gently broke the kiss.

“I missed you too my love,” Callie said softly as she lovingly caressed his cheek.

“Then what are we waiting for, let’s go home yeah?” John smiled as he grabbed his suitcases and they walked to the parking lot where Callie was parked. On the flight home John couldn’t stop thinking about Callie and how he couldn’t wait to get back home to her…..he knew it was the right time for him to pop the question, he was more than ready to make Callie his wife. She had stood by his side during everything that had happened and now he loved her more than ever. Callie went to start the BMW but John stopped her. Callie turned to look at John a questioning look on her face. “Remember when I said we were ready I would propose to you the right way?” John began as he took her hand in his. “Well I believe we’ve both been ready for quite some time now love,” John smiled as he pulled a black box from inside his jacket pocket. “I’ve got something for you love,” he said placing the box in her open hand.

“What is it?” Callie asked, hoping it was what she thought it was…..

“Open it and see darling,” John simply answered.

“John,” Callie gasped. “Is this what I think it is?” she asked as she opened the lid to reveal a gold diamond ring sitting there. It was simply breathtakingly exquisite. The center diamond was at least 2 carats with tiny diamonds on the shoulder with a row of diamonds in front and back of the center stone. Callie could hardly believe it; she had never expected such a ring from John.

“Yes it is, I know we’re ready for this,” John said as he removed the ring from the box and placed it on her ring finger. “So Callie Lynn Matthews will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?” John asked her, smiling.

“Yes I will,” Callie answered as she covered his face with kisses. “I’ve been ready my love. I love you Nigel John Taylor, I’d marry you right now if it were possible,” she added as she threw her arms around his neck. 

“Not to worry love, it will be very soon that I can promise you, I can’t wait to make you my wife,” John said as he nuzzled her neck. “Now let’s go home so I can spend the rest of the night making love to my fiancée,” he purred. 

“Fiancée, I love to hear you say that,” Callie smiled as she turned the ignition. Callie was glad she had taken that chance two years ago…..she had never imagined the path that her life had taken but she was with the man she loved and she couldn’t be happier.


End file.
